One Step Forward, Two Steps Back
by DenniBenni
Summary: Sequel to my previous story, "You'll Always Come Back". It's been two months since Tim has gone missing. Dick and Bruce have yet to locate him, but little do they know what secrets and troubles that are arising for them.
1. Chapter 1

AN: And here we go, the sequel to the story "You'll Always Come Back". I hope you like it, so please review!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Young Justice or its characters.

Summary: Sequel to my previous story, "You'll Always Come Back". It's been two months since Tim has gone missing. Dick and Bruce have yet to locate him, but little do they know what secrets and troubles that are arising for them.

CHAPTER 1

_**TWO MONTHS LATER**_

Even through the armor of his suit, he could still feel the glass like rain drops through his clothing. He was silent, but then again, he always was in these kinds of situations. He didn't get involved here, because he didn't always agree with what was happening. Yet, he always helped take down the baddies, and stood back to let the older do his work.

Red X had his arms crossed firmly and stood a few feet away, staring at the Red Hood and his most recent victims. One lay dead, an example that the Red Hood would in fact kill if you didn't answer his questions. And next to the dead man was his partner. From what Red X could tell he was a low level thug and was sobbing uncontrollably, very cowardly. Probably in his early forties, an Italian background possibly.

The Red Hood pressed the knife so close to the man's throat, a string of blood ran across the blade. Barely any before the rain washed it away. The man in the red helmet growled, "I'm going to ask you again, what the hell are you doing in my territory?"

"I ain't got a clue what you talkin' 'bout, Hood. We was just makin' a delivery for my boss," the man sobbed.

Red Hood's eyes narrowed behind the helmet, "And who is the boss? Black Mask possibly? He knows this is my territory. What's he doing sending men in here?"

"He's got a few clients here and there," the man whispered.

Hood shook his head and chuckled, "Nah, he would have made them come to his territory to pick up the merchandise. Plus, that was a big truck you two were transporting. Answer correctly before I slit your Adams apple."

Red X sighed deeply and looked away as more blood began to leak from the man's neck.

The man cried, "Ok! Ok! He's got a few stations out here. Secret. I don't even know where they are. Please stop!"

The Red Hood smirked and patted the guy on the cheek, "Thanks for the info, we're all done here."

Before the man could reply, Hood slid the blade across his throat, severing the artery. The man fell over dead within a few seconds of bleeding out…

The man in the red helmet stood and stuck the knife back into his belt. He turned walking over to Red X who glared at him under his mask. The older shrugged, "What?"

"Did you have to do that?" Red X asked quietly.

Hood nodded, "Pretty much, if I let him live, word would have gotten back to Black Mask that we know about his stations in town…and that wouldn't be good. Especially, since we're trying so damn hard to keep _you_ off the radar…Timmy-boy."

Tim Drake sighed and crossed his arms over his chest again. He growled, "I told you, Bruce and Dick can gain access to any security camera out here. If they see some new person flying about, they're going to come looking for him. And we both know what will happen. They'll know you've been hiding me and then eventually find out that we've been staying at Roy's apartment. That would be dragging Roy down with us. And I know you don't want that to happen. Not to mention the five ninjas we've seen this past month hopping around the city. Ra's is still looking for me."

Jason's eyes narrowed, "_Technically _it's my apartment too. I gave him half the money when he was broke looking for the other Speedy. I think I deserve to get to use it whenever needed."

"Yeah, yeah," Tim mumbled walking over to the bodies. He stared at them and asked, "What are we going to do with them?"

"I was thinking two cinder blocks, some rope, and a trip to Gotham Bay," Jason suggested.

Tim bit his lip and nodded, "Fine…"

Jason rolled his eyes, "Stop feeling guilty. I mean, you never even help me kill them. You just help with the beating up process."

"I'm not even supposed to let you kill them, Jason," Tim mumbled.

Jason shrugged, "Yeah, well, we both know you can't stop me from killing. Not even the old man could. Now come on, help me get these out of here."

Tim nodded silently and began to help move the bodies…

And for a slight moment, he wondered how he had gone from being Batman's sidekick, to the Red Hood's sidekick.

* * *

First chapter to the sequel of "You'll Always Come Back". Oh, happy day! And anyway, I know it's short, but it's just the opening chapter, they'll get longer as we go I'm sure. Hope you liked it and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Chapter 2 is here! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Young Justice or its characters.

CHAPTER 2

"Dick…you need to rest," Barbara said from behind the other.

Dick turned slightly and glared at the red head, "We've had this conversation before, Barbara."

She sighed deeply and leaned against the desk that was near where Dick sat in front of the computer screen. After a few moments of silence she asked, "Where's Bruce?"

"He's following a lead on someone who might have seen Tim lately. Apparently there have been some sightings of a new person on the rooftops," Dick mumbled, barely paying her any attention.

Out of frustration she grabbed the back of his chair and yanked him away from the computer, standing in front of him. He glared coldly and snapped, "Move."

Her eyes narrowed and she replied, "No, Dick. You and Bruce have been driving yourselves crazy looking for Tim. At least we know he's ok…he's just…hiding."

"Yeah, Barbara, but we don't know how stable he is! He could going crazy or even be suicidal for all we know!" Dick shouted.

She stepped back a little and for a moment almost wanted to agree with him. Then she shook her head and sighed, "Well, have you talked to Jason about it? Maybe he can help you guys."

Dick sighed slouching in the chair, "Tried, Roy said he went off again. I think he said Star City. So…Jason isn't in the picture as of now. We're on our own with this."

Barbara crossed her arms over her chest and bit her lip. She would be lying if she said she wasn't worried about Tim. But, she was worried about Bruce and Dick too. Both of them hadn't slept in days and when they did it was only for a few hours. They had literally been living off of coffee for the past two months. Slowly she moved over to the desk and sat down before saying, "Dick, I know you want to find Tim. But, he was trained by both you and Batman so he's going to be good at disappearing. And you never know, whoever rescued him from Ra's could be helping him hide."

"Yeah…but the question is, who rescued him from Ra's? I mean, of course Ra's isn't going to tell us, there's no point in even asking. Who do we know that would do that?" Dick asked.

"Jason?" Barbara asked.

Dick shook his head, "No…Roy said he had seen Jason a few nights after we went to Ra's' palace. Apparently he was in Star City. Roy said they had a full out conversation and that Jason had been doing some trade at the time of Tim's rescue."

Barbara shrugged, "Maybe he's lying."

Dick scoffed, "Yeah right, like Roy would lie about that. He's been one of my best friends for years, Babs. He wouldn't do that."

She held up her hands, "It was only a suggestion."

"A stupid one," Dick mumbled scooting back up to the computer. She ignored the comment. He had been saying mean things for weeks. She knew it was just because he was stressed out. Silently she stood from the desk.

She smoothed out her shirt and said, "Ok…just please try to get at least a little rest."

"Mhm," Was the only reply she got.

Barbara sighed and walking up behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder. She leaned down and kissed his cheek from behind. She whispered in his ear, "We'll find him, Dick. I promise."

With that she turned and exited the cave through the large wooden clock.

* * *

Batman laid another punch across the thug's face for the tenth time. It was actually quite surprising the man was even still conscious since each new punch had more force and frustration behind it than the one before it. The man spit blood onto the ground and looked up at the Dark Knight, a mixture of fear and hatred in his eyes.

"Just make it easy on yourself and tell me what I need to know," Batman growled in a low, dangerous tone that was strange to hear, even if you were a criminal. This sounded like his voice after the Joker had killed Jason. It was cold a menacing.

The man coughed and yelled, "I told you! About three weeks ago, I saw this person jumping from rooftop to rooftop. He beat me up, asked me some questions. Pretty much what you're doing right now!"

"That's not enough information, I know you know more than that," Batman stated yanked the man up so that he was inches from his face. He hissed, "Now tell me, what else did you see or hear."

The thug stared wide eyed into the white slits of the cowl. Finally he took a deep breath and whispered, "Alright…alright I did hear something else. There was this other guy there. I didn't get a look at him, he was standing back in the shadows…but he called the one that was beating me up, Red X."

"Red X?" Batman asked making sure he had heard correctly.

"Yeah, which makes sense, since the guy was wearing a giant red X on his armor…plus, he wasn't even a grown guy. He was short and didn't sound like an adult, you know? He sounded like some kind of kid," the thug mumbled.

Batman's eyes widened behind his cowl and immediately he dropped the man. He pulls some cuffs from his belt and handcuffed the thug to the pipe that was attached to the brick wall. He pressed a button on his communicator and said, "The police will be here in about ten minutes."

With that the Dark Knight turned around, leaving the cursing thug behind…

His mind raced as he shot his grappling gun to a nearby building. Was he really thinking this? Did he honestly think _Tim Drake _was this Red X person? And if so…who was he working with that would call him that? Clearly it had to be the person who helped him escape from Ra's' palace. But, Bruce was having trouble imagining Tim being this person. Yet, he hadn't seen evidence that points to the person killing…which makes sense if it is Tim. Tim only killed once, and Bruce knew why. He didn't blame the boy because he _couldn't _do that to his son. He didn't even think he could deny Jason if the teen ever wanted to come home, because Jason was also his son. Yet, Jason was also his greatest failure and he realized a long time ago Jason would never want to come home.

Bruce landed on the roof, and couldn't help his wobbled landing. He hadn't slept for three days straight and it was clearly taking a toll on his performance. Last night he had gotten grazed by a bullet. Luckily it was just a graze, but still, he ignored Alfred's suggestions to rest and continued his search for his youngest son. While his eldest child did the same. Every time Bruce tried to get Dick to rest, Dick would just roll his eyes and call him a hypocrite. Which was true. Bruce would be a hypocrite for trying to get Dick to rest since he wouldn't even rest himself.

The Dark Knight walked over to the edge of the roof and looked over at the lights of his city. The Wayne building being one of the tallest buildings. He gave a frustrated sighed a pulled out his grappling gun once more. Maybe he could find a few more thugs tonight…he would rest later.

He would rest when Tim was home…

* * *

Ok, so it took me awhile to post this chapter. I'm having to post it from my public library because of dear old Hurricane Isaac. Where I live, we got hit pretty hard, so my house has no power. Luckily the library has a generator and internet! I don't know how long it'll be until the next chapter, but on the bright side, I'm out of school for a while! Still wish I had power though. :(


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Power and internet are back! Yay, no more library computer! Oh and I updated so quickly because I used my days off from school to write since there really wasn't anything else to do. So I wrote in my notebook while the power was out then when it came back I typed it up! And here it is! Enjoy!

CHAPTER 3

Jason and Tim climbed through the window of the apartment living room. Tim was shivering from the cold rain and quickly he yanked off his mask. He rubbed his face and his teeth chattered loudly as he glanced back at Jason who was pulling off his helmet.

Jason stared at him and asked, "Damn kid, did you have this much trouble with getting cold before?"

Tim shook his head and replied, "No…this suit has a bad insulator. How old is it?"

Jason chuckled sitting on the couch, "I've had _that_ since Dickie-Bird was with the Titans."

"What?" Tim asked surprised.

"Yep, we didn't get along to well. I tended to harass him and his team. Hell, he still doesn't even know it was me," Jason smirked turning on the T.V. with the remote.

Tim stood there a few more minutes before Jason sighed, "Alright kid, are you just going to stand there and freeze to death, or go take a shower? Because, if you get sick, I'm not taking care of you. I'll let Jade."

Tim's eyes widened, "You wouldn't."

"Oh yes I would, Baby-Bird. Now go," Jason ordered.

Tim did so exiting the living room, passing Roy on his way out. Roy looked back waiting for the door to the bathroom to shut and for the showing to turn on before turning sharply to Jason and growling, "What the hell are you thinking?"

"What?" Jason asked confused.

Roy sighed and sat on the recliner, "I had to cover for your ass again today. Dick considered you a suspect in rescuing Tim, and I had to make up a fake alibi. I told him I saw you in Star City and that we talked about your drug trading and that you were gone when the kid was rescued. Jason, they know someone new has been hopping around. It's just a matter of time before they find out."

Jason glared, "They're not going to find anything out. Like what you said, they think I'm innocent and they're not going to question you. They trust you, Harper. We just have to worry about those ninjas that keep popping up in the city. They're spying on us."

Roy shrugged, "Yeah, and you're not doing a good job at paying attention. You're getting too distracted by Black Mask."

"He was in my territory!" Jason snapped.

Roy replied just as quickly, "That shouldn't matter right now, Jason! Your brother should be the priority!"

Jason shook his head and had to bite his tongue to keep from saying something stupid. He did not need to get himself and Tim kicked out of the apartment. Jason slouched on the couch and crossed his arms over his chest.

After a few awkward moments of silence, Roy said, "I can't keep lying to him, Jason. He'll hate me forever."

"We made a deal, you'd better not skip out on it," Jason hissed.

Roy rolled his eyes, "I doubt you would kill me, Jason. You may be pissed at me, but I know you wouldn't want to do that to Lian. Because, even if you won't admit it, you've got a soft spot for kids. And I doubt you want Jade sending a whole bunch of assassins on your ass."

Jason glared at the red headed archer and sighed. But, he couldn't very well disagree with him. Considering the archer had been covering for him and Tim the past two months. Even after an argument they had when Tim wanted to don the Red X costume. The younger of the two had found it in a box one day while he was roaming around the apartment out of boredom. Tim had suggested it and Jason had agreed almost instantly, except for Roy who thought it was a bad idea. He had said it was practically a target for Ra's _and _the Batfamily.

Yet, Tim still became Red X and had been for the past month and a half. He had even found some of the fighting techniques he had learned from Ra's to come in handy in some situations. But, Roy still complained almost every time Tim and Jason came back after a night of work.

"Just stop worrying, Harper," Jason finally mumbled.

Roy shook his head and stood from the coffee table. He spoke, "Just remember, if one of you goes down…everyone does…including me."

Then the archer turned silently and left Jason to stare at the mute T.V.

* * *

The man's boots echoed down the long hall of Arkham Asylum. The screams of the psychotic inmates echoed down the corridors and through the darkness and grime of the building. The figure's cloak trailed behind him as he approached the door, which had two guards standing on either side.

They simply looked at the man and immediately opened the door, knowing exactly who the man was. Yes, he had his connections with the corrupt police officers in Gotham, which came in handy in these types of situations. One tried to follow him in until he held up a hand saying, "I will be fine. I do not need assistance."

He walked in, the guards shutting the door behind him. The man stared at the person who was currently handcuffed in front of a desk, his head down. He cleared his throat and the figure slowly lifted his gaze, showing an abnormal smile across his face.

"Ohhhh, and who might you be?" The Joker asked staring at the standing figure. "I don't get many visitors now a-days. Especially not ones that are so fancy looking."

The other placed his hands behind his back and spoke simply, "My name is Ra's Al Ghul. You are the Joker, I assume?"

The psycho laughed, "Why yes I am, Ghulie! To whom do I owe such a pleasure!?"

Ra's sighed deeply, trying to keep his patience. This meeting was necessary. He said, "I've come to offer you a bargain, if you're interested."

The smile grew even wider across the Joker's face as he asked, "Oh? And what kind of bargain are we talking here?"

Ra's turned pacing across the room, replying, "I'm willing to offer you your freedom for a simple task in return."

"Ha! And what kind of task are we talking about? Blowing up a school building or a hospital? No, no, I've done both. Can't reuse things like that. You'll get to boring," The Joker laughed.

Ra's Al Ghul sighed and shook his head, "No. I don't care what you do exactly. I just need you to cause a distraction. Distract the Bat Clan."

"So, let's get this straight. I get out of here if I cause one big distraction that gets the attention of Batsy and his brats?" Joker asked.

Al Ghul nodded, "Basically."

The Joker smiled, "Well, I believe we have a deal, Ghulie! Let's get to work!"

Ra's nodded and said, "Good, I will have my men free you when the time is right. I assume you have outside connections also. I'll get you the resources you need to contact them."

"Ah yes, Harley will be missing me! I'll give her a call! Oh and I'll need to invite my clown buddies!" Joker squealed.

Ra's nodded and turned, leaving the psycho's room without another word. And even though he was the Demon's Head, he couldn't help but feel like he had possibly just made a deal with the devil himself…

* * *

Ok, now to explain the whole Red X thing. In Teen Titans Robin was the first Red X, but then someone else showed up wearing the costume. It was never really revealed who the other Red X was, but some people speculated that it could have been Jason. So, for the sake of the story…we're going to pretend it was Jason. I'll update as soon as I can! :)


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Here is chapter four! Yay! Sorry it took so long, my dad has been gone on military business. He just got back Sunday. Things have been crazy around here. But, here is my update!

CHAPTER 4

Dick stared at his mentor as the man typed on the computer. They had been sitting in silence for the past twenty minutes and yet, Bruce still hadn't told him anything about what had happened that night. Bruce wouldn't even tell him what the man said. Given, Dick hadn't asked yet, he had just hoped Bruce would tell him.

He knew the man was scanning the files for someone, he didn't know who or what, but Batman was very focused. And one does not simply interrupt Batman when he is in thinking mode. It really is illogical and stupid all mixed together.

But, the teen couldn't help the impatience that was growing within him at every moment. Who was Bruce scanning for? And was he having so much trouble finding this person in the files? They had pretty much everyone on file…

Finally, Bruce turned around and looked at Dick. The younger asked, "So? What'd you find?"

Bruce stood from his chair and said, "The goon I found gave me the name of someone that he had sighted. Apparently the person on the rooftops is a child…I'm guessing it's Tim. And if so, he assaulted the criminal and is working with a partner."

"What name does he go by?" Dick asked.

Bruce sighed, "I've scanned the name he gave me, and no one popped up. He goes by Red X."

Dick's heart stopped. He held his breath as he allowed the name to bounce around in his skull a moment. Yes…he knew Red X, but never found out his _real _name. But…he had met Red X before Tim was even Robin.

Dick shook his head and placed his head in his hands, "This doesn't make sense."

"What?" Bruce asked leaning forward.

Dick looked up quickly and explained, "Red X was a guy who used to harass the Titans and me in Jump City. I never found out his real name…but this was before Timmy became Robin. Plus, Red X is older than Tim, I know that much. It just doesn't make sense."

"Maybe the person he's working with is the former Red X," Bruce suggested.

"Maybe…but that still doesn't get us any closer to finding him," Dick mumbled.

Bruce nodded slowly and mumbled, "But, now we have a lead to go on. We'll keep a look out on the rooftops for Red X…then find out if it's really Tim."

Dick bit his lip. He wanted to find Tim so much, but he was almost afraid of the Tim he would find. Red X's trail hadn't shown any signs of murders, so hopefully if Tim was this person, he was still fighting for the good fight. He was just a little lost. If Dick could just _talk _o him. Five minutes. He might be able to get him home.

But, the problem was…finding Tim and getting five minutes of word time in, since the boy was trying everything in his power to avoid them. And Dick had to admit, he was doing a hell of a good job.

He just wanted his brother back. At least now they had something to go on.

* * *

The fact that he couldn't make himself understand this was what bothered him. Constantly thinking about it and not being able to explain to himself exactly why he couldn't go home. It was tiring and a routine he had become much to accustom to. Listening to his thoughts tell him_, "They wouldn't forgive you. Even if they were to tell you they did, they would always look at you as the problem child. Because you killed someone, Tim. You murdered."_

Tim gripped the metal of the fire escape, closing his eyes tightly trying to block out the thoughts that were rushing around his brain, scrambling everything up. Everything. He hated that. Not being able to think was his least favorite thing in the world. He was supposed to be the thinker. If he wasn't…well then how could he compare to either Dick or Jason? Dick had Bruce's athleticism; Jason had the man's persistence. What did Tim have? A brain he supposed, but lately that brain of his wasn't helping with any of his problems.

It was circles. Hula-hoops, the way it twisted around in his mind like a never ending cycle of confusion, thinking, and then confusion again. Hope was there too, but not enough to go home. Not nearly enough.

This was his home now, he just needed to understand that. He told himself that all the time. That he needed to accept the consequences of his actions. The actions that he _knew _weren't his fault, but that didn't help the guilt. It was his hands. _His _hands that had killed a man, swinging that sword with the intention of killing.

Not willing intentions, but intentions that weren't accidental. He had killed before that. Only accidents though. Not being able to save a person in time or something like that. But…this was different. This was his fault.

It would be amusing if not so tragic that he could kill on accident and not feel the guilt that he felt right now.

Tim opened his eyes, taking in the dim lights of the city. It had to be at least three in the morning. Jason was out, Tim didn't know where. He and Roy had an argument while Tim had been in the shower, when he came out Roy had told him Jason went out. Tim guessed the bar or something. The same bar Jason always goes to, which makes him terribly predictable. But, no one knows Jason Todd is alive, and Tim hated to say it, but the only people who would care would be the batfamily. Other heroes stay away and normal civilians are too blind to see such things in Tim's opinion. Though he had been a normal citizen at some point, but still managed to _see _things. Little things that were huge in the game of deduction.

He jumped when his communicator vibrated. Not his Robin one. Ra's had taken that one, it was long gone. A new one Jason had given to him. He had it programed to send him police reports and in large letters he read…

_**JOKER IS AT LARGE.**_

Tim visibly shuttered and sighed. He would tell Jason when he got home. He knew how much the clown bothered his adopted brother. It was almost…frightening to see the way Jason's eyes darkened at just the sound of the clown's alias. A dark look that that Tim tried everything to avoid. It was almost…inhuman.

He would tell him later…right now…he had to think.

But, he knew it was only a matter of minutes before the confusion would set back in.

* * *

"Oh Mistah Jay! I've missed you so much!" Harley Quinn squealed excitedly when The Joker came into her view.

The mad man's unnatural smile widened when he said, "Are you ready to cause a little trouble, Harley?" His voice echoed in the warehouse as he stood in front of an old wooden table, pulling a box out from under it.

Harley smiled brightly, leaning over the table to look into the box. She reached out her hands to open it when suddenly they were smacked away by the Joker. She frowned while he tsked, "Careful Harley, this is a very delicate instrument. I made it myself."

The psychopath slowly lifted the lid of the box, showing an unarmed time bomb. Harley's smile returned when she asked, "What are we gonna do with that, Pumpkin? Blow up town hall? Oh! Or is it a prank for Red again?"

"Nope, none of the above. Ra's Al Ghulie gave me immunity from Arkham and all I have to do is get the Bat and his brats' attention! And what better way to do that than to set off a little explosion?" The Joker chuckled light heartedly running a hand over the rim of the box as if it were something precious.

Harley giggled, "Where were you thinkin' of settin' off, Mistah Jay?"

The Joker's red lips spread apart into an even wider smile, "I have the perfect place, Harley. Where does everyone in Gotham go on their workdays around noon?"

Harley raised an eyebrow and answered confused, "McDonalds?"

Joker glared, "No Harley! Gotham Square! It's perfect! We set the bomb up under the man hole that's in the center of the square and then pop goes the weasel! Plus, tomorrow is even more perfect because they're having a parade celebrating the five new schools they added to Gotham! It'll be spectacular!"

Harley nodded, understanding immediately. The Joker then clapped his hands together excitedly and announced, "Let's get crackin'!"

* * *

I should have the next update up soon! Please review! :)


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Here is chapter 5! Hope everyone enjoys!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Young Justice or its characters.

CHAPTER 5

Tim's eyes snapped open when he heard the door to the apartment door shut. He sat up on the couch in a daze, rubbing in eyes quickly trying to focus on who was in front of him. It only took a moment to see it was Jason and immediately the teen relaxed, sighing with relief as his alerted heart rate slowed.

"Jeez kid, have a heart attack why don't you," Jason mumbled walking into the living room.

"What time is it?" Tim asked groggily, ignoring Jason's comment.

Jason looked at his watch and answered, "Almost ten in the morning. You're usually up by now."

"I didn't sleep well," Tim said quietly. He rubbed the back of his head and look at Jason asking, "Where were you last night?"

"The bar," Came a simply reply. Tim nodded and remembered the thing about the Joker escaping. Better now than ever to tell Jason.

Tim whispered, "Um…I've got some news from the police reports last night, and I don't think you'll like it."

"What?" Jason groaned slightly annoyed that he would get bad news this early in the morning.

Tim sighed, "The Joker got out…and Harley got out of Central City's mental ward. I'm guessing you can put two and two together. They're planning something."

Jason's eyes narrowed. Tim tried to ignore the darkness that suddenly washed over his adoptive brother. The younger teen looked at the ground and Jason noticed his discomfort. The older quickly covered his rage and asked, "What do you think he's planning?"

"I'm glad you asked," Tim began, recovering from is discomfort. "Because after I got the news, I started looking up recent crimes. Like, murder, thievery, things like that. When I did, I found that a firearms store clerk was murdered two nights ago. The security footage showed two men in clown masks."

"Ok, so he's collecting some guns, how does that help us?"

Tim continued, "Well, when does the Joker us guns? Knives, yes, explosions, yes. But, guns, no. He doesn't like them because they kill the victim to fast. It's too merciful. He likes a big bang. I think he's planning something bigger. I think he's planning on…well a big bang."

"So you think he's going to blow something up….great," Jason mumbled.

Tim nodded, "It's just…I don't know what. I know that he doesn't like to reuse things, so I doubt it would be a hospital or school. But, it would be somewhere with a lot of unsuspecting people. A lot of people."

They sat in silence, both thinking. After bout ten minutes, Jason shook his head and sighed, "I can't think of anything, kid."

Tim bit his lip and Jason watched as his eyes widened in realization. Tim asked quickly, "When is that parade in Gotham square? The one that's supposed to celebrate the five new schools that Bruce funded."

Jason's eyes widened also, "I think that thing is today."

Tim rubbed his eyes and jumped from the couch, moving over to the television and flipping it on. He changed the channel until stopping on the local news. Sure enough, there was an anchor woman reporting on the parade that had just begun about ten minutes ago.

The woman spoke_, "Today we are celebrating the opening of five new schools in downtown Gotham. These schools wouldn't have been possible if not for the generous funding from Bruce Wayne."_

Tim stepped away from the T.V. studying the aerial view from the new chopper. He squinted his eyes, narrowing down the search through his head where the bomb could be. He thought, _"It'll be where the most people are. The center point of the whole parade."_

Finally, his eyes settle in the center of the square. The circular manhole that people were casually walking over.

"It's in the manhole!" Tim exclaimed pointing at the T.V. and turning to look at Jason.

Jason looked at the T.V. and said, "Impressive kid. Only took you about a minute to figure that out."

Tim didn't respond and instead moved towards the couch, picking up the cushion where his costume was folded. He picked it up and Jason asked, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like, I'm going to help with the bomb," Tim responded, unfolding the clothing.

Jason stood and asked, "Why do we need to get involved here?"

"Why?" Tim asked dumbfounded. "Because there are families and innocent people who are going to get killed by this thing if we don't do something, Jason."

"I'm sure the old man is taking care of it, kid," Jason stated nonchalantly.

Tim narrowed his eyes and asked, "Jason…do you really want what happened to you, to happen to all of these people?"

"If the old man shows up there, Baby-Bird, he and Dickie will find you. Then what? Then we get caught and so does Roy," Jason snapped, stepping towards Tim. Tim took a step back, staring up at Jason with surprised eyes. He was used to seeing Jason frustrated and angry, but it hadn't been directed at him for two months.

Tim gripped the Red X costume and glanced down at it. His eyes watered a little and he looked up at Jason, whispering, "I'm sorry Jason…I can't be the cause of anyone else's death. Even if I'm not setting up the bomb…if I don't go and deactivate it, I'm just as much of a murderer as the Joker and every other criminal out there. I'm sorry, but I'm going."

With that, Tim turned and exited the room to go change. Jason shook his head. This couldn't end well. He wasn't precisely sure why he didn't want Tim to get involved. Maybe because Dick and Bruce would be there…or it was something else. This feeling in the very pit of his stomach telling him that he didn't want Tim anywhere near the Joker, or any of his playthings. It was almost nauseating. He knew this was bad…that he should stop Tim before the kid got himself hurt…But, as he ran a hand through his hair he couldn't stop himself from blurting…

"Wait kid…I'm coming too."

Yep…if he can't stop Tim, he can at least be there to keep the kid safe.

* * *

"So what? You're just going to go out there and act like everything is fine?" Dick asked angrily as Bruce started to make his way out of the manor.

Bruce turned quickly and replied, "I can't just fall off the face of the earth, Dick. Batman and Bruce Wayne are two different people. I have to make an appearance at this event."

"Tim is still missing Bruce," Dick hissed, glaring darkly at his adoptive father.

Bruce nodded, "Yes, I know. But, I can't let the press know that. We have to act as if nothing is wrong. I need your help today though. I got a tip that the Joker might be planning something since he escaped from Arkham. I can't keep a look out for any signs of danger since I have to make my appearance as Bruce Wayne. I need you to keep look out."

Dick frowned, "I can't, I have to look for Tim right now."

Bruce sighed deeply and said, "Look, Dick I want to find him too…but we need to do this and get it out of the way. Please."

Dick stared at his mentor, then closed his eyes, nodding silently. He whispered, "Fine…I'll observe the area while you're making your appearance. But, right after we have to get back to searching for Tim."

Bruce gave one simple nod before exiting through the front door, Dick following at his heels.

* * *

Ra's Al Ghul sat leaning back in his chair, staring at the television. Gotham's news was talking about nothing but the silly parade for Bruce Wayne's funded schools. Ra's twiddled his thumbs silently, waiting patiently.

He heard the door from behind him open in his suite that he had been staying in. The familiar sound of his daughter's boots entered the room and soon stopped a few feet away. Her smooth, feminine voice asked, "Is it time yet, Father?"

He held up his hand without turning to look at his offspring. He replied simply, "All in good time, Talia. The detective hasn't even begun his speech yet."

Talia tensed and whispered in a concerned voice, "He won't be…harmed will he, Father?"

"The detective should be intelligent enough to know of the bomb. Or at least have someone observing his surroundings for him. If he doesn't…well I would be highly disappointed in him," Ra's shrugged simply.

"What are you planning to do when the bomb goes off?" She asked quietly.

Ra's smirked, "I plan to attract the attention of the bat clan. Then while they are busy with the situation, the shadows will collect my heir. They shouldn't even notice them with all of the chaos that will erupt when the bomb explodes."

Talial looked at the floor and spoke hesitantly, "It's just…Father I'm not sure if this is the best plan. If Bruce is injured…"

"Talia you cannot allow your personal feelings to get in the way of my plan. Do you understand?" Ra's cut in suddenly, causing Talia to flinch.

She bowed her head respectfully and replied, "Yes…Father."

"Good," He mumbled sitting forward in his chair. "Now that we have that settled, it's time to prepare. Contact the shadows and tell them to attack as soon as the bomb goes off. Now."

Talia nodded and turned, leaving her father alone in the room. Once again, he leaned back in the chair with his hands folded. He whispered to himself, "Soon Timothy. Very soon."

* * *

Ok, so I know it seems like I'm holding everything off, but you know I'm trying to show everything that is happening. Sorry my updates have been taking so long lately. I've had school and stuff so it's been kind of hard to have time to write. But, anyway, hope you liked it! Please review! I'll update soon!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Early update guys! Yay! Be happy! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Young Justice or its characters.

CHAPTER 6

Nightwing stood on top of the Wayne skyscraper, peering through his binoculars for any sign of trouble. His eyes were narrowed in some attempt to help with the search as the wind whipped his hair around. He sighed deeply, pulling the lenses away from his face. He didn't relax though. He needed to be home right now. He needed to be looking for Tim.

"_Anything?" _Bruce's gruff voice asked through their com link. Dick looked down towards the streets where a temporary stage was built and the area being blocked off. On the stage was Bruce Wayne in a suit. He was sitting now while all of the reporters and civilians took their seats in front of the stage.

Dick pressed the com link and replied, "Nothing Bruce. Are you sure that the hint you go was accurate? Maybe nothing is going to happen at all."

"_Just keep looking," _Came a quick reply. Dick sighed, pulling binoculars back to his face as Bruce stood to begin his speech to the people of Gotham.

"_Of course," _Dick thought. "_Overly suspicious of everything. Like always."_

He shook his head sighing, scanning over the streets. No one. He kind of wished Barbara wasn't away on a mission with the team right now. Nightwing was supposed to go, but he found the priority of finding Tim to be more important. So, he pretty much had no one to consult with except for Bruce. And his mentor's over thinking mind can get tiresome after a few hours.

All he knew was that he wanted to find Tim. And he couldn't do that with these kinds of distractions at every turn. His eyes moved to the building directly across from him and suddenly he froze in shock…

There were two figures creeping across the roof until both stopped. He couldn't exactly make out the taller figure since it was crouch a bit lower than the other. But…he could make out the second figure perfectly. It was Red X.

They seemed to be talking about something, until Red X nodded and suddenly bent so low that he disappeared from sight, leaving only the top of the other's head. Dick yanked the binoculars away from his face and glanced down at the square. Bruce was busy giving his speech. He was alone with this.

Dick quickly put away his binoculars and pulled out a grappling gun, shooting it across the street and onto the other skyscraper. He jumped, falling a bit until the grappling gun began to carry him to the safety of the other roof. The air was chilly as it blew past his ears until he landed safely on the other roof, the gravel crunching beneath his feet.

When Dick managed to see the taller figure…his jaw dropped.

It was the Red Hood that had been talking to Red X. Jason Todd. The exact Jason Todd that Roy had told Dick had been in Star City the time of Tim's rescue…

It didn't make sense. Roy wouldn't lie about that, would he? He wouldn't do that to Dick. Especially since he knew Dick has been going mad looking for his younger brother. But…something inside of him told him that it was true. Roy Harper, the man that was like a brother to him, lied to his face. Lied to him about who rescued his brother. Because Dick didn't need proof of who Red X was. He knows it was Tim…his gut was telling him that.

"I can't believe this," Dick managed to whisper in disbelief. "I can't believe Roy would lie about this."

Jason eyed his older brother carefully. Roy had told him how unstable Dick had been. He couldn't let the older find Tim who had gone underground to disarm the bomb and left Jason to keep watch. He needed to hold him off. Distract him.

But first he needed to save Roy's ass.

"Why the hell does Roy have anything to do with this?" Jason asked, crossing his arms over his chest nonchalantly.

Dick glared, "You know exactly why. Roy has been covering your tracks!" Dick gripped his gloved hands into fists, his eyes burning into Jason's skin like fire.

Jason rolled his eyes under the helmet, "Oh please, why would Harper help me? If I recall he used to bully me, you, and the team."

Dick shook his head and shouted, "He told me that he saw you in Star City! That you were drug trading when Tim was rescued! He helped you hide him!"

Dick knew he was losing control. That he was completely going crazy the way he was shouting uncontrollably. But, two months of not knowing where his brother is. Two months of not knowing if he's safe. It was drilled into his head like a screw. He couldn't help the rage that was inside of him. It just exploded.

Jason stared, slightly shocked at Dick's outburst. Out of the two of them, Dick was the level headed. The one who thought. But…right now it seemed Jason was more in control than "the Great Dick Grayson". It was almost…sad to be honest.

"You're out of your mind. Roy wouldn't do that to you," Jason said in one final attempt to convince Dick he was wrong. He was running out of excuses and fast.

Dick started shaking his head furiously, "I can't believe this! It's crazy! Roy _helped _you over me! It's insane-"

He was cut off from his rant when both jumped suddenly. There was a loud sound that ripped through the air and the building shook slightly causing both to stumble. They looked at each other quickly then moved towards the edge of the building, peering down at the aftermath of an explosion…the Joker's explosion.

"Dammit," Jason hissed suddenly, stepping away from the edge. Dick looked at him and Jason spoke quickly, "Sorry Dickie-Bird, I have a problem."

Quickly, Jason pulled a smoke bomb from his utility belt and threw it at Dick. Dick coughed as he was enveloped in a cloud of smoke, waving his hand in the air to clear away the white cloud. When it finally dissipated he looked to where Jason had just been standing…

Jason was gone.

Dick growled angrily, slamming his hand on the side of the building. He had lost it. He had gotten so caught up in his anger than he didn't even find Tim. But, now he knew he had a traitor within his friends…

Quickly he pulled out his communicator and waited for an answer. When someone picked up, he spoke quickly, "Roy, meet me at the cave. We need to talk. Now."

* * *

_**Eight Minutes Before**_

Tim landed on the top of the roof lightly, hearing Jason's feet land behind him. Both crouched behind the edge of the roof so that no security could see them. Tim adjusted his armor a little and sighed, "It's still to big. I thought you were going to fix it for me."

"Sorry Baby-Bird. I didn't have time. Anyway, what's the plan? You didn't exactly give us much time to get ready for this." Jason replied.

Tim nodded, "Ok, well it's pretty easy actually. I'm going to disarm the bomb while you make sure no one gets in or out of the manhole. There's an entrance in the alleyway next to this building, I'll navigate through that and find the bomb. Then I'll disarm it and we can all go back to Roy's place happy and no one will ever know it was there."

"Wait, you want me to let you go alone?" Jason asked raising an eyebrow.

Tim sighed deeply, "You don't have a choice. I'll be ok, I swear." With that Tim held out his pinky. Jason looked down at it then back up at the young teenager.

"What the hell is that?" Jason asked.

"Um…a pinky swear," Tim stated raising an eyebrow beneath the mask.

Jason rolled his eyes under the helmet, "Duh, I know that. But, aren't you like fourteen? Why are you still doing a pinky swear?"

"Because…Because I can, alright? Are you going to take it or not? We don't have all day," Tim hissed.

Jason shook his head, but wrapped his pinky around Tim's shaky it slightly. Tim smirked, "Ok, so if I don't come back, I guess my pinky will fall off."

With that he turned around and jumped off the side of the building, leaving Jason behind. He climbed down the fire escape before landing in the alleyway below. Dumpsters lined the walls, but it was easy to see the manhole in the very center. Quickly Tim crept over to it, opening it just enough for him to climb inside.

The first thing to hit him was the disgusting smell of the sewers as he climbed down the rusty latter. Tim nearly gagged as his feet hit the concrete sidewalk that was pressed closely to the wall, the green water moving in the center of the tunnel. Tim sighed quickly and wished he had something to hold his nose, but kept moving north bound.

The only sound in the room was the rushing water and dripping sounds from within the walls. There was the occasional squeak from the rats. It only took about two minutes to find the wide opening where, in the dead center, sat the clearly exposed bomb.

Tim smirked. Way to easy. Quickly he ran over to it and got down on both knees in front of the device. It had two minutes left on the clock. He whispered softly to himself, "Got ya."

"I don't think so, kid," A low voice spat from behind him. He looked around quickly and standing behind him were two men with clown masks. Tim only had time for his eyes to widen behind his mask before a lead pipe was slammed into the side of his head, rendering him unconscious.

* * *

I bet you did see that coming didja!? Oh who am I kidding, I foreshadow things like a mad woman!

Anyway, it was the weekend, I had no homework, which is why I updated so soon. Hope you liked it, please review!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Omg! I'm freaking the fudge out! I just saw it was confirmed that Jason exists in Young Justice! I'm going to faint or something! They'd better show him! They'd better! Sooo, anyway…since I got that good news, I was so happy that I thought I'd update and share my happiness! Enjoy this chappie!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Young Justice or its characters.

CHAPTER 7

When Jason made it underground, there was nothing. Just rubble. He didn't know if he was more relieved or worried by this discovery. Relieved Tim wasn't dead, or worried that he had no clue where he was. So he had searched the sewers…for hours. And what did he come up with? Nada. Zero. Zilch.

It was frustrating and the knot in the pit of his stomach made him want to puke. The thoughts racing around in his head weren't helping either…

"_I let the kid go alone, he goes missing. I let him go alone and now he's going to end up just like me. Dead. Beaten. Something."_

That was, until he found an answer in the form of a man in a clown mask. A straggler no doubt who hadn't gotten away from the bomb in time. He had been propped against the sewers wall, trying to staunch the bleeding that was coming from his left leg. Injured in the explosion. You didn't need to see under his mask to know the terror the henchman must have been feeling when Jason began to walk towards him. Especially when he began to desperately crawl away.

"Ah ah ah," Jason growled as he approached the man. As soon as he was in reach, he slammed his boot down onto the masked man's injured leg. A sharp scream escaped his lips as Jason applied pressure.

When Jason removed his foot, he man whimpered like a dying dog as he placed a hand on the wound. Jason snapped, "I'm going to get to the point here. Where the hell is Red X?"

"Red who?" The clown asked.

Jason quickly moved his foot back to the wound in frustration. He wasn't going to be patient. Not at all. The wound made a sickening crunching sound as the bone snapped under Jason's force. The henchman cried out in pain, falling over onto his side.

Jason asked over the man's cries, "The kid with the freaking X on his armor, you idiot. Where the hell is he?!"

The clown gasped, "I-I don't know! My partner and I knocked him out! He left me and took him when I couldn't walk!"

"Where'd he take him," Jason growled.

"I don't know! I swear!" Came the pitiful reply.

Jason shook his head in frustration and pulled his gun from his holster. Quickly he aimed it at the man's head and hissed, "You, your buddies, and The Joker just made the biggest mistakes of your pathetic little lives."

He fired.

The sound echoed throughout the sewer tunnels, even hurting Jason's ears under the helmet. He shook his head when the man fell over limp. He needed to fix this…but someone else crossed his mind a moment.

Roy.

Jason cursed under his breath and stuck the gun back into his holster. He had been worried about Tim all this time and Roy was probably about to get beat by Dick.

With that last thought, he turned and began to make his way out of the sewer systems.

* * *

Ra's Al Ghul stood beside his daughter and a few feet away were the Joker and Harley. Ra's had two of his ninjas standing guard. He knew the Joker was one to change the game. He wouldn't allow it this time though. Not after the incident with Jason.

Talia eyed the mad couple warily and then shifted her eyes to her father. She whispered so that the others in the room couldn't hear, "Is this wise, Father? What if they decide not to give us the boy."

"Then they will be disposed of. I hardly find it that much of a loss," Ra's replied simply. Talia nodded slowly, stepping away from him when the door to the warehouse swung open.

"Ah, here's my little henchmen…or just henchman," The Joker announced as one man in a clown mask came in, a figure slung over his shoulder. He quickly set the figure onto the floor, showing the masked face of Red X.

Ra's smirked, looking over at the crazed man and woman. He stated simply, "Thank you for your services. I will make sure to contact my associates within Arkham to have you records erased."

A smile grew across the Joker's face, "Now wait a minute Ghulie. Don't I get to know what's so important about this X person."

Ra's shrugged, "He's simply of interest to me. None of your concern."

Ra's gestured to one of his assassins to pick up Red X and the ninja did so, slinging the boy over her shoulder with ease. Once the ninja was safely out of the warehouse with his heir he waved for his other assassin to come forward.

He whispered only loud enough for the other to hear, "Make sure they put him back in Arkham. I'm usually one to hold up my end of the bargain, but Gotham does not need any more crazies running about."

The assassin bowed respectfully, stepping away as the Demon Head and his daughter made their way out of the building.

"Father…what are we going to do with him. We can't control him," Talia whispered as they approached the awaiting vehicle.

"Ah but that's where you are wrong," Ra's stated as he stopped walking to look at his daughter. "You do remember a Jeffery Burr, correct?"

Talia raised an eyebrow, "Kobra? What about him, Father?"

Ra's smiled, "It's quite simple, my child. Kobra created a duplicate of the Lazuras Pit. But, with his, he can simply dip someone he has killed in it and when they come back, they are completely under his control. He owes me a dear favor for helping him with a project a few years ago. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if my heir took a dip within it."

"You want to kill the boy?" Talia asked shocked.

Ra's shrugged, "Well, it will have to be done for my plan to work. So yes, I do. We'll kill him in a ceremony then dip him in Kobra's version of the Lazuras. He'll be unstable at first, but Jason was the same way. We just won't let him escape. And the difference this time is, once his mind heals, I'll have control over him. Think of it as a christening for a newborn child."

Talia sighed deeply, "Alright Father, but won't it be easy for the Batclan to find him? They know where our palace is."

"We have more than one palace, Talia, you know that," Ra's growled. "Not even the Detective knows where all of them are. We'll be staying in the Sayan Mountains of Russia. We have a manor there. Given it's not as large as our one in Bosnia, but it will do. We will go there after Timothy's dip in Kobra's Lazuras so that he may begin his recovery undisturbed by the Batclan."

This time, she didn't reply, just nodded as they made their way to their vehicle. She knew the next few months would be long ones.

* * *

When Roy had gotten the call from Dick, his heart had stopped. That was because he knew what it was going to be about. He knew Jason and Tim had left for the parade. He saw the damage on the news. Thirty-five dead, sixty injured. According to the news, Bruce Wayne hadn't been injured, but he was currently at the hospital checking on co-workers. Roy knew he was only doing that to keep the eyes off of Batman.

But…Roy knew that Dick knew now. He knew Dick had been at the parade. That Dick knew everything. And even as he stood in the batcave thinking about all of this, there was also a sense of not knowing inside of him.

Dick hadn't arrived yet and Roy thought about not coming. But, he needed to face this. He needed to face what he had done and the consequences. So when he heard the sound of Dick's motorcycle drive into the cave loudly, he had to suppress the nervousness in his stomach.

He watched as Dick quickly climbed off of the motorcycle and yanked of his helmet and mask. Roy blinked hard and suddenly, Dick was a there, grabbing him by the coller of his shirt and slamming him into the desk behind him.

"You knew!" Dick shouted inches from Roy's face. "You knew where he was and you lied to me!"

"Dick listen-" Roy began, but was quickly cut off by Dick.

"No! You listen! I've been going crazy, Roy! And you've just been hiding him under my damn nose! What the hell is that!?" Dick screamed pulling Roy back and slamming him into the table once more.

"I know," Roy stated quickly.

Dick quickly shook his head, "No you don't. You have no damn clue what's been going through my head! I will never trust you again Roy, do you get that? How long have you even been hiding him!? Where is he now!?"

Roy grabbed Dick's wrist that was being used to grip his collar. He snapped angrily, "I didn't want to lie, ok? I did it because Jason made me swear not to tell you. Yes, it was wrong. I should have told you, but I didn't. We've been hiding him for two months in my apartment. I don't know where he is now."

"Liar!" Dick shouted, shoving Roy back into the table and stepping away from him. He began to pace and hissed, "You're helping him."

"I'm not," Roy stated exasperated. "He went with Jason to the parade to stop that bomb the Joker planted."

"You're lying! You both have him!" Dick screamed. He was losing it. His mind, his rationality. All of it. It was gone now. He needed his brother back.

"No we don't, Dick," A voice from behind him said. Dick turned quickly seeing Jason step out from the shadows. Jason continued, "Someone else took him."

"You bastard," Dick growled shaking his head. "You're a real son of a bitch, you know that?"

"Maybe," Jason stated, unusually calm. "But, we don't have him. When he went underground to disarm the bomb, Joker's goon knocked him out and dragged him off somewhere. I don't know where or why. So stop blaming Roy. He was just helping me out."

"Why?" Dick groaned. "Why would you hide him? What could you possibly get out of it?"

"Nothing," Jason shrugged. "I didn't get a damn thing out of it except a lot of freaking headaches. But, if the Joker has the kid, we need to find him and fast."

"Well that's where you're wrong," Dick sighed shaking his head. "I just got a notification that the Joker was returned to his Gotham cell thirty minutes ago. You're lying."

"I'm not!" Jason suddenly yelled. He ran a hand through his hair confused. "This doesn't make sense. I talked to his goon…"

"Then he lied," Dick hissed, turning to look at Roy. He shook his head, "I can't believe you. Helping him over me. Especially since you've known me longer. I _cannot_ believe you."

"Dick…I'm sorry," Roy stated in one last attempt to make amends.

Dick just shook his head and spoke to both men in the room, "We'll interrogate the Joker and figure out where my brother is. But after that, I _never _want to see either of your faces again. And once we get Tim back, if I ever catch either of you around him, it will be the last thing you do before you're stuck in a vegetable state for the rest of your lives." He turned and continued, "I'm going to call Bruce and fill him in, we'll leave when he gets here."

Once he was gone Roy looked at Jason and growled, "This is why I didn't want to get involved, Jason. If one goes down…we both do."

Jason quickly down casted his eyes to the floor, suddenly feeling very ashamed of himself.

* * *

So a lot of drama in this chapter. But on a lighter note, the hiatus for Young Justice ends this Saturday! Yay! Can't wait! Hope you guys liked the chapter, please review!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Here is chapter eight! ENJOY! :)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Young Justice or its characters!

CHAPTER 8

When Tim regained consciousness, the first thing he noticed were his hands being tied behind his back. He blinked hard trying to clear the blurriness in his vision. He was sitting up, propped up against something soft. His hands were uncomfortable and pretty much asleep from his weight leaning on them.

It only took a minute to realize he wasn't alone.

There was a woman sitting a few feet away on what looked like a couch. Finally when his vision cleared he was able to see her face.

Talia Al Ghul.

"Oh no," Tim managed to croak, shaking his head. He looked around, seeing the white chairs that seemed to be bolted onto the ground. Is eyes finally settled on the window behind Talia…they were in a jet.

Tim's eyes moved back to the woman and asked, "How did I get here?"

Talia answered simply, "My father hired the Joker to set off the bomb as a distraction. The Joker's henchman brought you back to us."

"No…no, no, no. This wasn't supposed to happen again," Tim whispered under his breath.

Talia nodded, "But it did, Timothy. Do not panic." Tim glared coldly. Do not panic? What the hell was that supposed to mean? _"Oh, don't panic even though the people who forced you to kill innocent rabbits and a human being have captured you again." _

"Where are we going," He asked biting his lip keeping himself from smarting off.

Talia sighed, "First, we are going to Kobra's lair. We will perform a ceremony there and you will be dipped in Kobra's own version of the Lazuras pit. Afterward, while your mind is recovering, we will go home."

"W-what?" Tim asked in disbelief. "You're going to dip me in the Lazuras pit? Why?"

"Because once you are resurrected, my father will have complete control of you. That is after your mind recovers from the effects of the pit. That is what Kobra's version of the pit does," Talia explained simply.

Tim's jaw was hanging open as he whispered, "Resurrect? You mean…I'll be dead when they dip me inside of it?"

"Yes…that is what the ceremony is for," Talia stated. "It is…in other words a ceremony to kill you."

Tim's breath hitched. He knew what the Lazuras did to people. It drove them mad. Jason was never the same afterward, and if what Talia says about Ra's being able to control him is true…then this is bad. Very bad.

"No, you can't kill me. Jason…remember what happened to him?" Tim said desperately.

Talia nodded, "Yes, but this is different. Your mind will need time to adjust to following my father's commands, but soon it will. You'll barely be aware of anything you're doing. Think of it as…sleep walking."

"This is far from sleep walking!" Tim screamed. "You're crazy!"

"Possibly," Talia sighed. "But, it is inevitable, Timothy. My father has made up his mind to make you his heir. And my father _always _gets what he wants."

"Where is he?" Tim asked in a low tone.

Talia nodded towards a door on the other side of the jet, "He is resting for the time being. Even the great Ra's Al Ghul must sleep."

Tim took in a sharp breath, trying to drown the anxiety. Quickly he closed his eyes and prayed to anything out there that Jason, Dick, Bruce…somebody would get him out of this…

* * *

Four figures made their way down Arkham's hall. Two stood farther to the back, which were Jason and Roy. Bruce could compare them to two children who have just been caught red handed stealing from a cookie jar. He didn't know what Dick had said to them, but the Dark Knight knew it couldn't have been kind words.

He himself wanted to tell them a few things…but he needed to be the rational one right now. Especially with his eldest being so impulsive lately.

When they stopped in front of the Joker's cell, Batman looked at the three others. He stated, "One of you needs to stay out here."

"Red Arrow will," Dick said suddenly. Everyone looked at him and he explained, "We might need Hood."

Jason's eyes narrowed behind his mask since he left his helmet behind. He growled, "If you're trying to screw with me-"

"I'm not," Dick snapped. "I'm just saying that if the Joker says something relevant to the past few months, we might need you to clarify."

Jason scoffed and nodded, "Fine Bird-Boy, have it your way."

Dick glared behind his mask while Batman eyed the two behind his cowl. Bickering. He never really could stand it. When Jason had been Robin they did it all the time. Especially now. Some things just don't change.

They get worse.

Silently he turned and the two guards in front of the door nodded. One put in the code and the cell unlocked, squeaking open. When it was completely open, the three bats entered silently, their shoes echoing on the metal floor.

The door shut behind them, making the room even dimmer besides the glow from the light that was over the table in the middle of the room. Sitting at that table in a strait jacket was none other than the Joker. Jason had to ignore the way his blood began to boil uncontrollably. Dick glanced at him, slightly worried he had made the wrong decision to let him come in here.

The anger within Jason grew when he saw the smile that spread across the Joker's face when he saw him.

"Well if it isn't the little bat family!" The Joker exclaimed. He looked at Jason and greeted, "Hey pumpkin have you been taking care of my crowbar lately? Polishing her every day I hope."

Jason's eyes narrowed behind the mask. He wanted to just pull his gun from his holster and shoot the Joker and get it over with. But, no. They needed the psychopath to find Tim. It was the only way to get him back.

Bruce could almost feel the tension radiating off Jason when the words left the mad man's mouth. Bruce felt a sense of anger wash over him, but the years of controlling it helped him push it down. He leaned over the desk and growled, "Why'd you set off the bomb today, Joker?"

The Joker shrugged, "I don't usually like to talk about a client's personal business. It's not very professional, you know?"

"You don't have clients," Nightwing hissed. "You work alone, unless you get something out of it."

The Joker laughed, "You always were a spunky Boy Blunder, weren't ya kid? You were by far my favorite. This one over here lacked in the manners department. Though we did have a good game of crowbar, didn't we scamp?"

Jason made a threatening step towards the clown, only for his arm to be grabbed by Dick. After Dick's outburst, Jason had been the calm one. But when it came to the Joker, everyone was calmer than Jason.

"Where's Red X?" Jason snapped.

The mad man made a fake frown, "Oh, the kid with the big X on his chest? Was that his name? Ha! How unoriginal! But, anyway Ghulie took him away. Didn't even hold up his end of the bargain either. How unfair! Oh, but c'est la vie I guess."

Jason's eyes widened, "Wait…Ra's Al Ghul took him?"

Joker nodded excitedly, "That's the one! Something about having his heir or another, if you ask me that guy just doesn't know how to enjoy life."

"Where did they take him?" Batman asked in a low tone.

"Don't know, Batsy. They left before I got that info," Joker stated shrugging. He looked back at Jason and smiled once more. He spoke, "Hope to see you around, kid. I love reunions."

Jason glared darkly as the others began to exit the room.

He would kill that psychotic piece of trash one day…but he would prefer Bruce does it.

"_Maybe one day he'll actually care enough to do something," _Jason thought as he followed the others out of the room.

Maybe one day.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Chapter nine! Enjoy! I decided to post this today since another episode of Young Justice comes out tomorrow. I'm so happy! :)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Young Justice or its characters!

CHAPTER 9

Tim had thought about dying. He had thought about it many times. Probably more than what is healthy for the average person. But, it was something that came with the job. You could die on a simple patrol if one goon just gets a lucky shot. It's life or death almost every night. The thoughts though, were easy to think about now after years of training with Bruce.

Yet…this feeling right now…this feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was different. Being told death was coming for him for sure was something he had been told and threatened with before. But Tim knew what Ra's was capable of and the pessimistic side of him was telling him…he was going to die in a few hours, then be brought back to life as some insane person. Then…if his mind _ever _heals fully, he'll just be Ra's' slave. Something that was scary as hell for him to think about.

So the entire jet ride he thought about this. Even when Ra's woke and tried to talk to him, Tim was in what seemed to be a state of shock. Of fear. Not of dying. He wasn't afraid to die…but he was afraid of the pits. Of what it would do to him. He saw how it ruined Jason's…afterlife. He feared it would do the same to him.

So as the jet landed…he couldn't help the way his throat tightened and his eyes pricked with fearful tears. Ones that had never occurred to him. Even when Jason had beaten him those eight months ago. He had been scared then, but something had kept him calm. A sense of…relief that it had been Jason and not some criminal with no morals. Because Jason had morals. Just a different kind then the rest of the batfamily.

Ra's though…yes, he had morals also. And his were also different. But his were selfish morals. Selfish in a way Tim could never imagine. His life was about to be in someone else's hands. Someone he did not trust at all. Someone he hated and loathed with every particle of his being.

Tim was led from the jet that had landed in front of a large building. One Tim recognized from files he had read long ago in training. Kobra's lair. Or one of them. He had many just like Ra's had many palaces and manors. Like Batman had more than one cave. Back ups. A change of scenery. For any purpose really.

The two assassins that were leading him had tight grips on his arms. As if he would try to escape. He knew he should at least attempt, but there was no apparent use in it. Two assassins. Ra's and Talia. Not including in the distance stood Kobra and a few of his minions. Four to be exact. It was a suicide plan…but he was going to die anyway.

When they stopped, they were standing in front of Kobra. Ra's gave the fakest smile Tim had ever seen in his lifetime to the villain and greeted, "Hello Kobra, it is a pleasure to see you once again."

"The feeling is mutual," Came a simple reply. Tim blinked…these were the worst liars in history. Neither was happy to see one another…but villains (besides the Joker) usually paid their debts. Especially the higher ranked ones.

"Shall we proceed then?" Kobra asked after an awkward moment of silence between them. Ra's nodded, gesturing for Tim to be led forward as they approached the large building. Tim's heart raced erratically in his chest as he tried to calm it…

And as they walked in…he couldn't help but feel this would be his last free look at sunlight…

* * *

"I don't understand, why can't we just go to Ra's' palace?" Dick asked in a frustrated tone aimed at his mentor. Both Jason and Roy stood in the background, mere witnesses to the argument. It made Jason think about the many times he had wanted to be rash about a mission and Batman wouldn't let him. It was almost like Dick had turned into that kid that had existed all of those years ago.

Bruce's gruff reply came without him even looking away from his computer screen, "Because Dick, that would get us absolutely nowhere in the situation. Do you honestly think that Ra's would go back to his palace? He knew we would question the Joker. He knew we would eventually trace back to him. Chances are he has moved and taken Tim with him."

Dick spat angrily, "Alright mister detective, then where do _you_ suppose he is?"

Roy looked over at Jason who seemed to be slightly amused and slight annoyed with the argument. Then the red head saw Bruce slowly turn his head to look at his eldest. The Dark Knight spoke in a deep tone, "Stop the sarcasm, Dick. We're all trying to find Tim. You're not the only one who is being harmed by this."

Dick threw his hands in the air and exclaimed, "Well it sure as hell seems like I'm the only one who is worried about finding him. We could go to the palace and check it out, see if there is anything there to help us!"

Bruce snapped suddenly, "Listen to me. We can't just go in. We have to have a plan. We need to know where he is before we try to get him back. If we make the wrong move, Ra's could end up hiding him even better than he already has."

Dick glared and growled, "So we're just going to wait around sitting on our thumbs? Bruce, I've been waiting for two damn months to find my brother! I'm not going to wait anymore, I'm going to Ra's' palace with or without you!"

"Dick stop," Roy tried, only for Dick to whirl around on him next.

The teen yelled, "No Roy! Don't tell me to stop! Part of this is your fault for not telling me where he was in the first place!"

"He didn't want to come back, it's not like we were keeping him against his will," Jason snapped.

Dick shook his head furiously, "No, I could have talked to him! I could have gotten him to come home!"

"Dick," Bruce said in a warning voice, "If you jeopardize finding Tim, I will pull you off of this mission."

"You can't do that, I'm not your sidekick anymore," Dick replied. "I'm going to find him, with or without your help."

"Jesus, Dickie-Bird," Jason hissed. "You're going crazy."

"I am," Dick spoke in a feral tone. "I've been going crazy for two months. I don't need you to point that out!"

Dick then turned without another word and started to stalk towards the Bat-Wing. Bruce's eyes narrowed behind his cowl as he turned quickly going to the medical table. He looked at the other two and ordered, "Hold him."

Both were hesitant to follow the order, but soon rushed after the eighteen year old, each taking an arm. Dick lashed out yelling, "Let go of me!"

Bruce looked down at the medical table with the supplies and began to prepare a sedative. He filled the syringe with a clear liquid and turned, walking towards his eldest who was now being held down on the cave floor by the other two to keep him from thrashing.

"Get off of me!" Dick screamed at the top of his lungs. It only took two seconds for Bruce to stick the needle through the fabric of his costume, pushing down the plunger. Immediately the medication began to take effect, Dick's head beginning to lull back and forth.

Bruce rubbed the injected sight, making sure it was completely in. Dick mumbled in a tired tone, "Just…I have to find him."

"We will, Dick," Bruce spoke in a quiet voice. "We'll find him and he'll be fine. I promise."

"You can't…you can't promise that," Dick croaked. "Look…look at what happened to Jason."

Bruce looked up at his middle child who had looked away at the sound of his name. Bruce sighed deeply and replied, "Just go to sleep, Dick."

Hearing that order, Dick eyes slid into the back off his head as he lost consciousness.

* * *

So, it's a short chapter. Only because something big is happening in the next chapter, so it should be longer. Hope you liked it! Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Chapter ten! Oh gosh…I fear some of you will hate me after this chapter…

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Young Justice or its characters.

CHAPTER 10

Tim stared at the wall of the room as he waited for the ninjas to come and escort him out. He sat in the corner since there were no chairs, nor was there a bed. Just a cement room. Almost like a jail cell.

He had his knees pulled to his chest. He didn't like how he felt in the clothing they had forced him to change into. It was a white, long sleeved shirt, black pants, and a long robe that touched the floor and the sleeves nearly covered his hands. He didn't like how they smelled like blood. It scared him as he tugged at the red robe, wishing he could just burn the thing.

So this was it? He was going to die in a few minutes and yet…the only thing he really felt was nervousness. All that was really scaring him was the thought of being brought back as a crazy person. His eyes water and quickly he blinked the tears back. No crying. Just…no.

He took in a shaky breath, closing his eyes tightly as he tried to think. Was this how Jason had felt when he realized no one was coming to rescue him? No one was coming and he had faced the fact that he was about to die.

Tim whispered so quietly that he could barely hear himself, "I'm so stupid for getting caught. I'm so stupid for getting into this mess in the first place."

He jumped suddenly when the door to the room swung open showing three figures. One he recognized as Talia Al Ghul, the other two being members of the League of Shadows. Talia only gestured for Tim to stand and the boy did so reluctantly. His feet moved across the floor as he approached them and each ninja took an arm tightly. Talia led them as they began to make their way down the narrow corridors of Kobra's lair. It was silent besides their shoes echoing across the floor. Tim felt himself constantly tripping over the robe that was dragging the floor. It was a nuisance that he wanted to get rid of, but couldn't. Just like the nervousness in the pit of his stomach.

Tim wasn't exactly sure how long it took to get to the double doors that led to the room where his death would take place. He had counted seventy-five seconds exactly along with three milliseconds. Talia swung them open and they entered.

Tim's heart rate sped up to a speed that he couldn't believe didn't kill him. His palms were clammy as he studied the room entirely. He had seen Ra's' pit and this one was different. The room wasn't a cave, however it was just a large metal room with a circular pool of green in the center. Tim knew what it was. It was the liquid that would make him insane.

His eyes then moved to the table that sat near the pits. It was large and metal and Tim could make out the restraints that were built into it. Kobra and his guards stood in the corner of the room, simply overseeing the use of their pit. While right next to the liquid stood four more ninjas and Ra's himself. Tim hadn't even realized his feet had stopped moving until he was yanked forward.

Tim blinked quickly as he shivered. He didn't know if it was because the room was so cold, or because he was nervous. Not afraid. Nervous. At least that's what he kept telling himself over and over in his head trying to keep himself from absolutely losing it. That wouldn't help him. It would most likely just get him killed sooner.

They soon stopped walking completely when they stood in front of Ra's. Tim glared at the man, a glare that could probably even make Batman himself uncomfortable. But the Demon Head ignored him, pointing to the table and ordering, "Restrain him."

It was a dull and quick order that caused Tim to find himself being lifted and set down onto the metal table. Tim could no longer control his ragged and quick breathing as he tried not to lose complete control. There was nothing…absolutely _nothing _he could do here. He was trapped and being smothered. About to be murdered and brought back to life as someone with no control. How could someone not panic if that was about to happen to them? He was terrified under his wide eyes as every scenario played through his head, none being able to get him out of this mess.

Soon though, he found himself completely strapped down by his wrists and ankles. He lay on the metal, staring up at the ceiling. It made him think and wonder…had Jason looked at the ceiling the same way? Thinking and knowing he was about to die? Had he prayed Bruce would show up at the perfect moment? Was he disappointed or sad when he knew…it was too late?

Tim bit the inside of his cheek so hard he could taste the red crimson filling his mouth. He saw Ra's slowly approach the table. The Demon head pulling a dagger with a blue handle from his belt. He heard a few words as the ninjas, Talia, and Ra's mumbled in a different language. A language he still hadn't learned. Their eyes were closed as if in a prayer. A prayer for what? For him to die quickly or slowly? For them to have full control when he came back? What could they possibly be praying for?

It was then that their eyes all snapped open at once and Ra's lifted the blade above Tim's heart. Tim swallowed thickly, the blood from his cheek sliding down his throat. He closed his eyes tightly…knowing Batman wasn't coming this time.

Then the blade came down…

Tim was vaguely aware of the sudden pain that erupted from his chest, causing his eyes to snap open with a gasp. His eyes watered profusely as he felt his heart strain to pump with the blade speared through it. He coughed, blood spilling out of his mouth and onto his chin in a splatter. Ra's stepped away, his face stone cold as he watched Tim trying to hold onto his life…

Tim had once heard that when you die…you see your first memory or your life flashes before your eyes. It's not true though. What he was thinking about was he pain in his chest and the fact that his body was starting to fail him. He closed his eyes, no longer able to keep them open as he took in another ragged breath.

He managed to think before losing consciousness_, "Just go to sleep. Just fall asleep and it'll stop hurting. Just…sleep."_

And with that last thought…everything faded away…

The room was completely silent a moment before Talia whispered, "Is he dead, Father?"

When the knife had stopped rising and falling in Tim's chest, the man moved forward, placing two fingers on his neck.

There was nothing. Timothy Drake…was dead.

Ra's nodded slowly, not having to reply to his daughter. She knew by his face that the boy was in fact gone and had stopped breathing. The third boy wonder was dead. Another good soldier lost.

But…only for a moment. He would soon enough become Ra's' good soldier. The Demon Head then pulled the dagger from his heir's chest and stepped away ordering harshly, "Dip him."

Two ninjas went to work, undoing his bindings. Ra's glanced back at Kobra who had simply been observing the murder from a distance, a neutral expression written across his face. Ra's' gaze then fell upon the men who lifted the teen, one taking the arms, the other the legs. They walked sideways, being very careful with the body of their possible future ruler.

They stopped next to the pits, looking over at their lord who had moved to stand by his daughter. Ra's ordered loudly so that all of his men could hear, "When he awakes do _not _let him escape under any circumstances. He will not be rational until I can take control. We do not want a repeat of what happened to the last boy."

When all of the shadows nodded, he looked back at the two holding the boy. With one simple nod and a raise of his hand…they threw the limp teen into the green pool of the Lazuras.

* * *

...

...

...

Drowning. It was a feeling he knew. But…this…this was so much worse. The burning liquid that couldn't have been water filled his nose and mouth, invading his airways and lungs. It felt like fire in his chest and when his eyes opened there was dark green bubbles escaping his mouth.

_Which way is up? Which way is down? You're drowning! Drowning! Find the surface, get away from the burning. Find the surface and escape the fire._

Green fire. Green fire surrounded him as he tried to process which way to swim. He blinked, looking toward where his air bubbles were rising. _Follow the bubbles. Follow them and escape. Get out. Get out! Getoutgetoutgetoutgetout!_

He moved his burning muscles, forcing himself to go upward. The way out. His escape route. _God, think! Who are you? Why can't you find the surface? Where is the air! You need air you idiot!_

He pushed his arms upward again, the green becoming lighter and lighter. _Air! Air! Get out!_

The drowning didn't stop. It didn't go away. There was no air to get to. Just fire. Burning green fire that continued to go into his lungs and burn him away from the inside out. His chest ached and felt as if someone was pouring salt into a deep cut. Lemon juice in a paper cut. Just worse…like a stab wound.

_Stab wound? What? That seems familiar…what happened? Why am I on fire? This can't be water…I can't be drowning. I must have done something awful…I must be burning in Hell._

Then…it slammed into him. Flashes of visions. People falling at the circus…a boy crying for his parents. He was watching, watching it all happen to the boy that was older than him. The man in the dark cape coming in…swooping down and saving him. A hero. A bat. A legend.

Then endless nights of taking pictures with an old camera. Hours in the dark room developing them. A feeling of suddenly _knowing. _Knowing who the two people in the pictures are just because of one little photo. One picture of four flips in a row. One news broadcast at the perfect moment. Knowing. A good sense. A fulfilling sense.

Then death and a man slipping. Falling in a dark hole that is unbelievably deep. Getting to the point of nearly _murdering. _Slipping…drowning…falling.

Words that seemed to escape from his mouth in his own voice_, "I don't know why you decided to wear that costume, but it makes you a symbol…just as Robin was a symbol. Like Superman, or Nightwing, or the policeman who wears his uniform. And this isn't just a symbol of the law…it's a symbol of justice. When a policeman is killed, another one takes his place because justice can't be stopped…_

"_And Batman __**needs **__a Robin…No matter what he __**thinks **__he __**wants**__."_

For some reason…those words in his head make him feel…strong. Almost…powerful in a way. A confidence that one could only feel when standing up to the most powerful being on the planet. Or someone as such.

He blinks, the burning of the green fire still seeping into his very skin and eyes. One more shove of his arms upward. One more shove…and finally…oh so finally…he finds an intake of oxygen…

It's an amazing feeling, though he is coughing up the horrible fire from his lungs. He keeps his eyes closed, just trying to swim through the searing pain, through the fire. The burning and the aches. Until there are hands…four hands yanking him from the fire and laying him onto something hard and metal. He screams, cries out in fright as his eyes snap open to see two figures with black masks on their faces.

"Hold him still, do not let him go," A cold voice that sends shivers down his spine orders. He knows the voice, yet he doesn't know why it fills him with such terror. He kicks and screams…screaming names that don't make sense to him.

Some such as _Bruce! Dick! Jason!_

They seem familiar, yet his mind is so scrambled he can't think. All he knows is that those are the people who will keep him safe. There is a security in their names. They are close. They must be special. Friends…family?

He can't scream anything other than the names and incoherent things. Things that not even he can process and he's the one screaming them. It hurts…as if ripping though his throat and chest as he continues to cough up the green liquid that he's come to realize isn't fire at all, but from a pool in the middle of the room.

The suddenly…the scary cold man is there. The one with the hurtful voice that frightens him so. There is a chilled hand from the man on his forehead and two simple words are spoken…

"Hush now."

The boy fights the urge to shut his mouth and stop screaming. His screams slowly become more and more quiet until they only come out as croaks…and then his mouth snaps shut without his consent. He's crying, silent sobs cause his chest to spasm. He can't speak. He must be quiet now. He must be silent because the man told him to be.

"He's able to take an order much faster than most." He hears another voice say. A voice he cannot see. "Most need time to recover before their minds can process what their master orders."

"It was a simple one," The cold voice replies, removing his hand from the boy's forehead. "He just needed to stop screaming before he damaged his vocal cords."

The boy then sees the man turn around and say, "I thank you for the use of your pit, Kobra. We will be leaving now."

"Oh? And where to?" The man who has been called Kobra asks with genuine curiosity.

"Just a safe place where the boy can learn," The cold voice states quietly. He then turns back towards the men in black masks and orders, "Bring him to the jet and sedate him. He can rest on the way to the manor."

The boy blinks, his breathing still coming out quickly as he feels the metal he has been strapped to begin to move…

He doesn't know these people…They're not the people who the names belong to. The one with the name Bruce has a stern quality. Whoever it belongs to is strong and dark, but has his moments of light and small smiles. Barely able to count as smile…but smiles. He's a parent…a good one…most of the time. He teaches, yet still learns everyday…he's a symbol of justice. A symbol…a legend…

Dick's name is…happy. Hardly ever sad or upset, except for in bad times. Hugs always come with him for some reason and the boy knows that he doesn't like the physical contact…but the teenager named Dick does and if that makes him happy then he will oblige. He has something to do with a blue bird. A big blue bird.

Then the name Jason…it's lost. Afraid in some situations. Also angry and frustrated often…and for some reason it smells like cigarettes. But the name is also strong like Bruce's. Determined. Able to do what is right, but also able to take extreme measures. Is the exact opposite of the name Dick in pretty much every way.

The boy wished he was with them. Safe with those names…but no…he's stuck here with the cold scary voice and the icy hand…

* * *

Yep…so that was chapter ten…

Please don't kill me! Oh and please review!


	11. Chapter 11

AN: So here's a nice chapter 11! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Young Justice or its characters!

CHAPTER 11

_**TWO WEEKS LATER**_

The bat-wing flew through the air as the occupants of the aircraft were silent as stones. Dick sat staring out of the window, refusing to even look at the others. He hadn't spoken more than three words to them after what happened in the cave two weeks ago. They had sedated him. Sedated him for trying to get his brother back. He just…he couldn't believe that they would do that, but they had and the betrayal and anger inside of him was indescribable.

Jason sat a few inches away, staring at the back of the older's head. He knew he should be patient with his adoptive brother. That Dick was just acting on his impulse to help his brother. But, he was more frustrated than anything with him. He wanted to slap him across the face and tell him he needed to get a hold of himself. This was finding Tim. _Their_ little brother. And if he is going to spaz about it while everyone is calm, he needs a reality check.

Two weeks. Two weeks of not knowing and endless research. Endless research of trying to locateRa's. And…even Batman himself came up with nothing. It finally ended with Roy having to ask Jade if she knew anything. And what she had dug up was that Ra's' last public appearance was near the location of Kobra's lair. Or more like the exact location of Kobra's lair.

Roy sat uncomfortably between the two bats, staring forward at the back of Batman's cowl. He would ever so often glance at either of the teens and both would have death glares. Dick's being aimed out the window and Jason's being aimed at the back of Dick's head. The air was so tense you could cut it with a butter knife.

It was Jason who broke the silence when he asked, "How far away are we?"

"About ten minutes," Came Batman's quick reply. This even got Dick's attention knowing that they were so much closer to their next clue. The eighteen year old couldn't help but wonder why Ra's had gone to Kobra's lair. It didn't make much sense to him in the slightest what the Demon Head could need from the other villain.

Jason mumbled, "Good I was getting tired of sitting with Mr. Broody back here."

"Excuse me?" Dick snapped.

"You heard me, Dickie-Bird. You've been brooding ever since we sedated you, and guess what? I'm tired of looking over and seeing you pouting like a three year old. You need to focus instead of feeling sorry for yourself," Jason growled.

Dick's eyes narrowed behind his mask, "What the _hell _is your problem? I'm feeling sorry for myself? Who's the one that went on a murdering tirade and beat up our little brother just because he was a little jealous?"

Jason was about to retort when Bruce's low voice cut in, "Enough!"

Both of their mouths shut out of habit. Habit they had acquired as young children working under their mentor. They continued to glare at one another as Roy sat in the middle of them, an awkward expression on his face.

A few minutes later, Batman landed the bat-wing a mile away from Kobra's lair to make sure they weren't noticed. All three climbed out, the only sounds coming from the bugs in the forest around them. They looks around, each making sure that they weren't noticed before Batman spoke saying, "Kobra's lair is directly north of here. Once we're there we are to move in silently. We need to get into the security room unnoticed."

"Then what?" Roy asked readying his bow and arrows.

"We go through the recent footage over the past two weeks," Batman replied, beginning to make his way through the thick flora of the forest around them, moving a few branches to make sure the bat-wing was completely covered.

They then began to make their way towards Kobra's lair.

* * *

Timothy stood beside Ra's Al Ghul's throne, his face expressionless and his voice silent. Of course though, he was supposed to be silent, wasn't he? His Lord had told him to be, so he must. He doesn't know exactly why he does as he's told, because his Lord's voice is always so cold and mean and it does not belong to the names. The names he keeps remembering, but they are soon shoved away with orders. Yet, he listens and does as he's told…even when he doesn't want to do it.

Timothy…he supposes that's his name. It's what his Lord always calls him and what he answers by, so it must be the name that he was given. It does sound familiar, but it gives him an uncomfortable feeling in the back of his mind. As if it means something else entirely. As if it means…he has done something wrong? Possibly, but everything has been so scrambled lately that he can barely think.

At least he can think at all now. He couldn't the first few days. They were filled with sedatives and sleep. Then screaming and more sleep. But as soon as he was well enough to think, his mind felt as if something was pressing against it. Like he had two brains shoved into his skull. And the truth was it _hurt _so much. Every once in a while he thinks his head might explode from the fighting pressure in his head. Fighting to take control.

He lets out a sigh that is a little thing he can actually do himself. His head is pounding, though it has been for the past few weeks. Or week. Maybe just days. He doesn't know, he can't keep track of anything anymore it seems.

He's uncomfortable. He knows he doesn't belong here where he is standing beside the thrown with his hands folded and his head bowed. He wears a sheath with a thin sword inside of it on his hip. The sword is nearly as longs as his legs. Somehow he knows how to use it, though he doesn't know why or how he acquired such skill. His Lord has made him train. He has hurt the people he has been sparring with. One ninja lost an arm because of him. He hadn't known the sword was that sharp. He hasn't seen that ninja since.

He wears a robe that is as black as coal and drapes over his shoulder and the sleeves nearly fall over his hands. For some reason it reminds him of a cape and that is…important for some reason. His combat boots squish his toes as they lace all the way up to his knees, his black pants are tight as not to get in the way in battle. His white shirt is missing its sleeves, but the robe covers his arms so he supposes it doesn't matter. Then lastly the hood that he must keep over his head at all times unless his master tells him otherwise.

"_Keep the hood on and your head down. Watch without seeing," _His Lord had ordered.

So that's what he did. He watched as his Lord consulted with the people who kneeled before his thrown. He looks through his dark bangs and for some reason they're a nuisance him. They should be short, but he doesn't think they've been cut in a while. He feels as if he is in a daze when he's not being ordered by his Lord. It annoys him and it makes him begin to think. And he hates thinking because that makes the pressure in his head much worse.

"Timothy," The cold voice suddenly says as he involuntarily looks at his Lord. The man continues, "I have a task for you."

The boy does not reply, but simply nods as Ra's waves his hand. Slowly the double doors at the far end of the room open and six ninjas enter, each standing in a long line. Ra's looks at his heir and says, "These two men have come to see how well you can work. I would like you to battle some of my assassins as an example."

Timothy looks at the two men that his Lord has been speaking to. They are both dressed quite regally, so he knows immediately they must be given respect. His eyes then move to the assassins and he begins to steps off of the platform where the throne sits, lifting his bowed gaze showing the two crystal blue eyes that had been hidden under his bangs and hood.

Ra's orders, "Kill them."

He doesn't hesitate, not that he can. His mind and body immediately go into autopilot as he charges at the six assassins dressed in black. He pulls his thin sword from his sheath and begins to attack the assassins. His pupils are so large that they nearly cover his irises. His Lord had noticed that they do that. They dilate when he is given an order, which Ra's has found useful. That way he knows when his heir is listening and when he has drifted off into a daze again.

Timothy slashes his sword towards one of the assassins, causing her to duck immediately. The boy takes advantage of this and kick's outward at the same moment, slamming his boot into the ninja's face. The assassin stumbles back in a daze and the boy doesn't hesitate before swinging the sword towards the assassin's jugular vein, severing it. The ninja falls down in a bloody heap, dead before she hits the floor.

He then began to dodge attack after attack from the other five. Killing one with a stab to the chest. Another with decapitation. Finally though, when there was one more left, he dodged a nerve strike and whirled around, slamming his elbow into the ninja's sternum, a sickening crack echoing through the room.

The ninja fell with a gasp and the boy shoved her down with a kick to the back. She fell with a thump onto her stomach, her breath coming out in gasps. Timothy looked up at his Lord, his dilated eyes asking for permission to finish her off. With one nod of the Demon's head, he slammed the sword through the back of her neck.

When he pulled the sword out, he immediately felt the daze wash over him again and the pressure return to his head. His pupils constricted, showing his two blue irises as he stared at the bodies on the floor, staining it with red crimson. He slowly sheathed his sword once more, blood and all, then he pulled his hood back over his head after it had fallen in the battle.

"Very good, Timothy," Ra's spoke, smirking. Without an order, Timothy knew to move back to his Lord's side, stepping over the ninjas and avoiding the blood. He stepped back onto the platform, his head bowed, watching without seeing through his bangs. The two regally dressed men stared in shock.

The battle had only lasted five minutes.

* * *

"Dickie-Bird, I'm going to say this one more time…move over!" Jason shouted, yet it was in a whispered voice.

Dick glared, the night vision in his mask causing his eyes to glow. He hissed, "Shut up, alright? I'm crammed in here too and I don't need you snapping at me every time you get a little cramped!"

"Jeez, be quiet both of you. You're acting like kids," Roy's voice came over the com link. He stood in a hall in front of a door and asked, "Have you found the room?"

"Does it sound like we have, Harper?" Jason snapped as he and Dick crawled through the ventilation system.

"Find it," Batman's voice suddenly ordered gruffly. He stood next to Roy in the hallway waiting outside of the locked door that led to the security room. "If we knock out any more guards, people will notice. Hurry up and stop bickering."

"Fine," Dick mumbled as he glared over at his brother.

Suddenly, Jason stopped crawling, grabbing Dick by the back of his belt. Dick looked back whispering, "What?"

"Found it," Jason said in a hushed tone, pointing through the grate that was under them. Dick peered through it, seeing a dark room and a figure sitting in front of a monitor screen. His face was lit by a light-blue radiating from the screens.

Jason looked at Dick who nodded. Silently, he lifted the grate as Dick pulled out an anesthetic smoke bomb. Once it was complete removed, Dick pressed the button on it and threw it into the room. Jason and Dick both covered their mouths and nose as it began to fill the room and seep up into the ventilation shafts with them.

Soon the smoke cleared and both climbed through the hole and into the security room. The man that had been watching the monitors lay unconscious. Dick immediately pushed him onto the floor and took his seat as he began to work on the security footage. Jason turned, going to the door and unlocking it, allowing Roy and Batman inside.

"Took you long enough," Roy sighed stepping into the room. Jason glared coldly before turning to look at the screen. Batman walked up directly next to the chair as Dick searched through the video files for when Ra's would have arrived.

It only took a minute to find what they was looking for.

He immediately stopped the fast-forwarding footage when Ra's' jet landed outside of Kobra's lair. All four watched silently as Tim was led off of the jet and Dick couldn't help but savor seeing his brother. Even if not in real life, he was alive on the video…and he couldn't help the way it made him want to find him even more.

The video had no audio, so they simply watched the conversation that was silent to their ears, only being able to imagine what it was about. Until, finally they were led inside. Dick then moved from the outdoor cameras to the indoor cameras, watching as they moved Tim from room to room. One where they had changed him into some strange clothes, another where he was forced to sit for hours.

Dick sighed deeply becoming inpatient with the video. He began to speed it up again until Talia and some ninjas showed up in the room Tim had been left in and led him out. Dick switched to the hall cam and then to Kobra's lab.

All four in the room felt their chests tighten when they studied the room Tim was being led into. It was large and metal...but that wasn't what scared them. It was the fact that there was a large green pool in the center of the room. Bruce mumbled quietly, "How could I have been so stupid?"

Jason looked away from the screen, but Dick and Roy kept their eyes glued to it in shock. Jason asked, "What do you mean?"

"Kobra has his own Lazuras pit, but unlike Ra's'…whoever is dipped in it comes back completely under their killer's control," Bruce explained as he tried to keep his face and himself calm. He had a gut wrenching feeling that he knew what was going to happen and it was making him sick.

When Jason looked back at the screen he realized Tim was now strapped down to the metal table that had been sitting next to the green pool. His eyes widened as Ra's approached the boy with a dagger in his hands and raised it above the teen's chest…

It was then brought down, impaling itself into Tim's heart, causing the boy begin to gasp and spit out blood. His body spasmed involuntarily as death took him and yet no one spoke, they were to shocked to say anything. Dick's eyes watered behind his mask as he tried to fight back the emotions that were boiling within him as he watched Ra's' men lift his little brother and throw him into the cursed green liquid that had already done so much damage to one of their own.

It was calm for a few moments…until they finally saw the boy who had just been killed, their family member, Dick and Jason's brother, Bruce's son, rip himself from the green. He was clearly choking and trying to get out as the ninjas grabbed him and restrained him once more to the metal table. His body arched as he screamed and even though Dick couldn't hear it, it burned his insides to see Tim in such agony. It infuriated Jason to see another child have to go through what he had all those years ago. It completely destroyed Bruce to know he had once again…failed a son.

But…Dick lost it when Ra's touched his brother's head.

Immediately the eighteen year old stood with an angry scream as he reared back his fist and impaled it into the monitor. The room suddenly became dark besides the lights from the hallway as he turned as fast as he could and exited the room, avoiding the people who tried to grab him.

He couldn't think. He could barely see through his blind red rage as he stormed into the hall, looking both ways before his eyes settled on one of the guards who was regaining consciousness after being knocked out by Roy and Bruce. Immediately Dick ran over to him and grabbed the man by the front of the shirt, slamming him into the wall harshly. He reached into the guard's belt pulling out his gun and pressing it to the man's forehead. The guard's eyes widened, his initial shock wearing off.

"Nightwing, stop!" Roy shouted being the first to enter the hall, followed by Bruce and Jason.

Dick ignored the order and hissed, "Were you here two weeks ago?"

The guard's mouth opened as he stuttered, "Y-yes."

Dick spat angrily, "Where did they take the boy they killed, and don't you dare lie to me or I swear to God I will kill you right now."

"I don't know," The guard whispered. Dick angrily pulled him forward and slammed him back against the wall, his head hitting it with a cracking sound.

Bruce snapped this time, "Nightwing!"

Dick glanced at his former mentor, his crazed look even clear behind his mask. He then looked back at the guard and growled, "You're lying. Tell me what you heard, _now_."

The guard shook with fear and he whispered shakily, "R-Ra's Al Ghul said something about him resting on the jet ride back to the manor. I don't know where the manor is though, I swear."

Dick's eyes narrowed before he slammed the back of the gun into the guard's head, rendering him unconscious. He looked over at Bruce and asked quickly, "How many manors does Ra's have?"

Bruce seemed to think a moment before replying, "Five."

"Which one is the least used?" Dick continued beginning to make his way down the hall, the others following.

Bruce answered, walking up beside his eldest, "The one in the Sayan Mountains of Russia."

"Then we're going there," Dick hissed.

"Wait," Roy cut in. "If it's the least used, why are we going there?"

Jason looked over at him as if it were obvious, "Because, Genius, Ra's would go to the one that we would least expect him to use."

"So what are we going to do when we get there? I mean, if Tim is under Ra's' control, how do we save him," Roy asked.

Dick growled in reply, "Easy…we kill the son of a bitch."

* * *

So, I have some news. The next chapter could actually end up being the last chapter. I'm not entirely sure yet, but it very well could be. And if it's not, then it will be the second to last chapter. So, I hope you liked this chapter and please review!


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Prepare yourselves my friends, this is the final chapter!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Young Justice or its characters.

CHAPTER 12

Jason had his head pressed against the bat-wing window, his eyes shut tightly in concentration. The video they had watched was running through his head, twisting a turning through his thoughts as his own memories of the lazuras flooded through him. He was pissed. Maybe even more than Dick, even though he didn't throw a tantrum. It made him wonder how Dick and he had seemed to switch personalities, from Jason being out of control to controlled and Dick not being able to keep himself from having a complete meltdown. It didn't make sense when you thought about it…but he supposed there couldn't be two people going crazy right now.

He felt horrible. Completely sick to his stomach that the kid had suffered the same fate he had and that was _horrible. _He knew what the pits did. What it did to one's mind and body. Their complete soul. It had drove Jason into a complete rage that he couldn't control for so long and now he can finally control it, but at what cost? The cost of Tim being killed and Dick going completely mad?

His eyes snapped open, looking at the other people in the aircraft. Bruce was silent, but Jason could almost feel the emotions radiating off of his former mentor. He was upset and Jason knew it. He would bet a million dollars that if his adoptive father wasn't the Batman he would be crying and having a complete meltdown at the knowledge of failing another one of his children. Because he had…and Jason wasn't about to tell him everything was alright, because it wasn't. Nothing was alright. It had all turned to crap.

And now they were rushing to Ra's' Russian manor, expecting to find what? A crazy kid that is having mental problems because he was killed and brought back to life as a mindless zombie under Ra's' control? Bruce had said Wonder Woman had been under the same control at some point, but they broke it. Could they do the same for Tim? Could his human mind stand up to the effects? Wonder Woman was after all an amazon. It was probably simpler to her than Tim. Definitely more her than Jason.

Jason's eyes then moved to Dick and Roy. Once again Roy took the seat in the middle and the red head stared at his hands. He looked exhausted and Jason couldn't blame him. He himself was tired from not sleeping. But, poor Roy had been stuck with the batfamily for weeks now. Yet, the red head was still helping them. Jason had to admit, the guy was a good friend.

Then Dick. He was quiet. Angry. Pissed at the world. But Jason knew underneath it all…he was absolutely falling apart. Even after all of his meltdowns, there was no telling what other emotions he was hiding under his mask.

Suddenly, Jason's thoughts were cut off when Bruce's gruff voice said, "We'll be landing in front of the manor in five minutes."

Jason looked back over at his adoptive brother who was now sitting up straight, his jaw set tightly. Roy was readying his quiver and bow and Jason sighed deeply…this was it.

* * *

"Father," Talia said quickly entering the main hall of the manor. Ra's sat on his throne, Timothy standing silently next to him…his head down and his hood on of course. He listened intently wondering what his Lord's daughter sounded so frightened about. The teen blinked, trying to stop the pounding in his head and remove the dazed feeling that was washing heavily over him.

"Yes, my daughter?" Ra's replied calmly, not sounding the slightest bit concerned about the worry in his child's voice.

Talia spoke, "Batman's aircraft just landed in the courtyard. What do you want us to do, Father?"

The young woman was surprised when a smirk grew across her father's face. The Demon Head answered, smiling, "Ah, so the detective has found us? Close the gates and keep them in the courtyard. They'll be able to jump them but before they do, I'll send in our surprise. Talia, you and I will go to the top of the cliff tower so that we can look over the court yard with ease." Ra's then turned his head to look as his heir, "And you, my boy, have another task."

Slowly, Timothy lifted his gaze and replied, "Yes, my Lord."

* * *

As Dick waited for Bruce to shut down the controls of the bat-wing, he couldn't help the anxiety filling his chest. What if Tim wasn't…ok? What if he was completely gone after what the pits had done to him? What would happen then? Would they have to spend the rest of their lives with an emotionally fragile Tim?

Roy slung his quiver over his shoulder and Jason adjusted his guns in his holsters. Everyone seemed hesitant to get out, each afraid of the Tim they were going to find. But, soon the glass above their heads slid open and each climbed out quickly.

Their feet hit the concrete of a courtyard that was in front of the manor. It was fenced in, a large gate leading out towards a dirt road down the mountain and another leading up towards the manor. Both gates were probably about fifteen feet tall, metal fencing surrounding them.

Each vigilante surveyed the area warily. Something felt off as Dick's eyes moved towards the manor. There was a large tower that caught his eyes as it sat on the right side of the manor, right next to the cliff that fell down the slope of the mountain. It had an open balcony, almost like a light house and immediately Dick froze, his eyes widening.

At the top of the tower stood two dark figures on the balcony…and he didn't need binoculars to see that they were Ra's and Talia Al Ghul. While the teen was focused on the two, he heard a loud screeching sound and looked behind himself seeing the large metal gate that led to the dirt road close. The other three looked at it also, their eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

Then, the sound was repeated and all four turned to look at the gate that led to the manor as it also closed, trapping them inside of the courtyard…and in front of the gate that they were currently staring at stood a figure. It was small, wearing a hood that covered its face and a robe that nearly swallowed its body. Dick felt his chest tighten…a feeling of knowing washing over him…

Dick looked back up at the tower, glaring coldly. Ra's was watching them and Dick finally had to look away from the father and daughter, turning his eyes back towards the dark figure. He looked at the other three males, studying their masked faces.

Bruce's was set in a stone cold look. He must have noticed the tower too and now the figure that stood across the courtyard was the focus of his gaze. Dick didn't think he was angry with the figure, because he believed they both had realized who this was underneath the black hood. Bruce was angry though, angry at Ra's. Angry at everything at this point probably.

Roy's face was watching the person warily. He clearly understood also, but his inability to trust easily was showing in the way he stared at the person. He was confused and trying to understand what exactly was happening.

Then Jason. Jason's face looked completely blank, yet Dick could read it. They all knew this figure, even if they couldn't see the person's face. They _knew _this person and it was hurting each of them in a way that was indescribable.

Slowly, two small hands moved to the hood and pushed it back, showing two eyes that were nearly covered by pupils. They all knew under the black hood had been Tim Drake. Dick's heart dropped seeing how his pale younger brother was and how his eyes were dilated and his hair was unkempt and hung in front of his face. There was no recognition in his eyes as his hand moved to his sword handle that was held in its sheath. Dick swallowed thickly, looking at his adoptive father. He whispered, "We're going to have to fight him…aren't we?"

"Yes," Came a quiet reply.

All four watched as the boy pulled the sword out and held it tightly, the tip of the blade barely touching the concrete. Jason felt a boiling anger inside of him as he saw the way that the teen wasn't in control. His eyes moved to the stone tower that was over the cliff, knowing the Demon Head and his daughter were both there. It made him angry. Angrier than when Bruce hadn't killed the Joker or when he had been replaced…

He was just royally _pissed_ off.

Dick broke the silence that had fallen upon them when he said, "Timmy…please, we don't want to fight. It's me, it's Dick."

Timothy's pupils shrunk a moment and his eyes softened. He knew that name. That was one of the names…so that meant that was one of the people. The special people. The ones with security and safety. His grip on his sword loosened until the cold voice in his com link ordered, _"Attack, Timothy."_

His pupils dilated once more and he reared his sword back, charging at the four.

Before Tim made it to the three, his reached into one of his belt pockets, pulling out a smoke bomb. He sent it towards them, causing a gas to fill the air. The four males covered their mouths out of instinct and stepped back, trying to keep a look out for the boy in the fog.

Jason was the first attacked. He felt a sharp sting on his left cheek and it only took a moment to realize it was bleeding. Tim had cut him with the sword. The sixteen year old moved in the opposite direction in which the hit had come, accidentally slamming into the bat-wing. He groaned loudly in annoyance and quietly slipped underneath it to shield himself until the smoke cleared…

Then a thought occurred to him. No one could see him…chances are Ra's was too distracted by the battle to notice him is he managed to slip away. He could disappear and go to the tower…

He could kill Ra's.

And so, Jason disappeared into the outer edges of the fog, going towards the cliff tower.

Meanwhile, as the fog began to clear, Batman was able to make out the dark shadow of his youngest child, swinging his sword towards him. He put up his forearms, the sword slamming into the metal guards. There was a loud clanging sound as Bruce tried to use the spikes on the guards to wretch the sword from the boy's grip. However, Tim kicked up towards his mentor's face, slamming his boot into the Batman's chin, causing him to lose his grip on the sword. By now the smoke had completely cleared and Tim flipped backwards, putting a few feet of distance between himself and the three males. No one noticed the missing bird from the group.

"Tim, listen to me," Dick tried, panting heavily. "It's us, it's your family. You have to listen to us. We want to help you."

Tim's eyebrows furrowed as the grip on his mind seemed to lessen and his pupils shrunk a moment. His shoulders relaxed a bit and he opened his mouth to speak until someone snapped in his ear_, "He is lying, Timothy. You belong to me. You have no family. Now, attack and kill the man with the blue bird on his chest."_

_Blue bird…_Yes, the picture seemed so familiar, but his train of thought crashed when his eyes grew large again and he charged with his sword in the air. He began to attack Dick while the other two males tried to help, but to no avail, they were simply sent backwards with sidekicks and swingings from the sword that moved to close to their faces.

"Uh, a little help!" Dick called, blocking a stab motion from Tim.

"I can't shoot arrows at the kid," Roy snapped, using his bow as a weapon and swinging it towards Tim's head.

Dick finally managed to land a good solid kick on Tim's chest, sending him backwards into a back handspring. He still managed to keep a grip on his sword as he sat crouched, catching his breath as the three men looked at him. He didn't know why they wouldn't _hurt _him. Even his Lord's men had tried to at least injure him. But…none of them would lay a harmful finger on him and it confused him to no end.

So, without another thought…he charged again…

* * *

Jason slammed the back of his gun into the guard's head, causing the man to fall over completely unconscious. He stood at the foot of the cliff tower, about to enter inside. Slowly, he stepped over the man's limp body and looked up at the winding staircase that led all the way to the top of the tower. He took his first step, careful to keep them light and quiet.

He had no plan. He never was good at the thing, which is probably why he was killed so young. Jason didn't think things through, which lately had actually been working for him. Maybe he would get lucky again and this whole no plan deal would work out fine for him.

He held the gun a little away from his body, the barrel facing the floor. His eyes were kept upward; glancing back every so often to be sure he wasn't followed as he pressed his back to the stone wall. His heart pounded in his chest and he wasn't sure why. He had killed before. A lot actually before today. But…there was a sense of hatred towards Ra's that was unfathomable at this moment. The Demon Head had caused so many problems…he just wanted him gone forever. Never to return.

It was when Jason made it to the top of the stairs that his heart rate sped the most. He grabbed the door handle that led out to the balcony and took a deep breath…swinging it open.

As soon as he stepped out, he pointed his gun at the two people on the balcony. Both turned quickly and Jason was quite pleased to see the surprise on Ra's' face since it was always so difficult to catch him off guard. Jason stepped to the side, away from the door and kicked it closed as he caulked the gun.

Jason growled through clenched teeth, "You're a real son of a bitch, you know that? I just…I would have thought you'd learn."

Ra's sighed deeply, folding his hands, "That is what you never understood, Jason. I did not regret bringing you back from the grave. I regretted my part in getting you murdered. There is a difference. The boy is under control now. He is learning more than he ever has under The Detective's teachings. And even though it wasn't the ideal decision…it was what I decided to do and I stand by it."

"You're nuts," Jason mumbled shaking his head. He looked over at Talia and hissed, "The both of you."

"Jason," Talia stated, taking a step towards the teen. He stepped back, gripping the gun tighter, causing her to stop short. She sighed deeply and explained, "Why do you not understand he is better off here? With Bruce he could be killed anytime on any patrol. But, here he is protected and taken care of. I would think that's what you want for your younger brother."

Jason shook his head, "No. I know what's it like to be ripped apart in those pits. It's not worth it, especially when you come back with no control. That kid…he deserves a hell of a lot better than any of us. Me, Dick, Bruce, or the two of you. But, he doesn't have any better and guess what? If I have a say in it, he's going home with Dick and Bruce today."

And then without another word, he fired…

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Talia send a kick towards him, knocking his gun out of his hand. The bullet hit the concrete balcony as Talia then began to attack the teen, Ra's standing back while his daughter defended him. His face was cold and unnerved by the battle that had ensued.

Jason blocked a punch with his forearm and sent one towards Talia's face, hitting her and busting her lip. She sent up another kick, only for Jason to it shove away and grab a punch that followed. He shoved her armed behind her back and hissed, "Have you forgotten you helped train me?"

She kicked upward, hitting him in the nose, bloodying it. He groaned, grabbing it as she turned around, spinning and slamming her boot and heel into his sternum, throwing him back against the wall of the tower. His head hit it with a cracking sound and through blurry vision he saw her reach for her sword.

Out of instinct he grabbed a knife that was hidden in his boot and threw it…sending it into her shoulder. She gasped, releasing the hold on her sword to grab her injury. Jason glanced at Ra's who was focused on his daughter and jumped to the side, grabbing his gun that lay on the balcony floor.

Ra's only had time to look at him a short moment before Jason growled, "Go to hell, you bastard."

Then, the popping sound of a gun filled the air.

* * *

Everyone in the courtyard froze at the sound of the gun firing. They had all heard the first shot, but this one was followed by a loud gasp. Their eyes travel to the tower, including Tim's who were now in a dazed state that seemed nearly in shock. All of their eyes widened when they realized, at the top of the tower, Ra's was stumbling, holding his chest. Then…with one last step back, he tumbled over the balcony and plummeted off the side of the mountain cliff.

They watched as Talia ran to the edge, holding her shoulder and looking down the mountain edge. But, she soon fell behind the balcony when a dark figure slammed a gun into the back of her head. When the figure stepped forward into the light, everyone saw it was Jason Todd himself who had killed the Demon Head.

Tim blinked…the pressure in his head beginning to lift as his thoughts came rushing back. Hiding…hiding from the people who had loved him. Killing that man all of those month ago. The Joker's bomb going off.

Ra's _killing _him and bringing him back as a murdering monster.

His head snapped away from the tower, his pupils now small once more, no longer dilated. All three of the people were looking at him as he gripped his sword. The man he thought of as a father…the teen that was his brother. The angry clone who had worked so hard to find his original self. Then…Jason who stood at the top of the tower. It made his heart beat quickly with anxiety. He murdered…and now Bruce and Dick had found him. They would hate him…they probably hated him. They had to, he broke the most important rule. He killed.

That's when the sword slipped out of his hand and clattered to the concrete, his eyes beginning to well with tears. He shut them tightly and gripped both sides of his head, pulling at his hair. He fell to his knees, crumbling forward as a loud cry escaped his lips. Not one of pain…one of anguish and sadness. He was hurting so much and finally…finally he could cry. But…also he was afraid. Afraid of what his family now thought of the murdering member.

"Timmy," He heard Dick whisper before the sound of running footsteps approached him. Dick fell to his knees next to him and Tim felt his brother grab him tightly under the arms and lift him into a bone crushing hug that made Dick have to sit on his bottom, keeping Tim crushed against the armor of his chest.

"It's ok," Dick whispered, his own voice cracking as he hugged his sobbing brother. "It's ok, you're alright. You're safe now, I promise."

Tim managed to speak through his crying, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't want to do it."

"Shh, it's not your fault. No one is angry. No one is mad at you, ok? No one is mad," Dick muttered into his brother's hair, kissing it gently as he rocked back and forth. It was silent a moment besides Tim's crying and he whispered, "I'll never let anyone hurt you again, I swear."

Dick cradled Tim almost like a baby. Tim never liked physical contact…but right now he didn't care. He felt broken and lost…he just needed someone…anyone to keep him safe. And he knew he was safe now. He was safe from Ra's. He was safe.

Suddenly footsteps were heard as Jason jogged up to the scene, standing beside Roy. He sighed with relief seeing that Tim had been ripped from Ra's' control. He glanced at Bruce who eyed him, clearly disapproving of his methods…but he didn't care. He honestly didn't give a damn.

"Jason," Jason nearly jumped out of his skin and looked over to where his brothers were sitting on the ground. Dick still had his arms wrapped around Tim, but the fourteen year old was staring at him with bloodshot eyes and tear stained cheeks. His chest was still shaking from small sobs. "Jason…p-please come here."

He was hesitant when Tim beckoned him forward. Mostly because of the look Dick was giving him. Dick didn't want him near their brother, even though he was the one who had saved him. Dick had been serious about Roy and Jason staying away from his younger brother.

Soon though, Jason approached the two and kneeled down in front of them. He gave a small smile to the boy and greeted, "Hey kid."

Tim bit his lip and suddenly Jason found himself being hugged tightly. Tim still sat in Dick's arms, but Tim had moved enough to hug his brother. The fourteen year old whispered through a hoarse voice, "Thank you. Thank you for not leaving."

Jason swallowed thickly, looking over Tim's head and into the glaring eyes of his older brother. He slowly wrapped his arms around Tim, returning the hug, which only made Dick's blood boil even more. He whispered back to the boy, "I wouldn't have been able to, kid."

Running one last hand through his younger brother's hair, he pulled away from the hug and gently pushed him back into Dick's waiting arms. He stood, allowing Bruce to approach the two. No emotion would be shown from the Batman. Not when these people were here. But, he did kneel much like Jason had and placed a hand on the top of his youngest's head. Tim whispered quietly, "I'm sorry, Bruce. I didn't…I really didn't…" He trailed off when his voice cracked and he was force to hide his face in Dick's chest once more.

Bruce stopped the boy saying, "It's not your fault, Tim. I'm proud that you've been so strong these past few months. I admit I am disappointed you felt the need to hide from us…but I don't blame anything on you. None of it is your fault, I promise."

Tim looked back at his mentor and gave a shaky nod.

Jason sighed deeply, turning and walking towards the exit. He stopped though when he felt Roy grab his arm and ask, "Where're you going?"

"Don't know," Jason mumbled looking back at the archer. "Anywhere I guess. I did what I needed to do. The kid is safe now. I don't belong with these people, you and I both know that."

"Jason," Roy whispered glancing at the others who were too busy to pay them any attention. "This is your family."

"You heard Dick," Jason snapped quietly. "He doesn't want me around Tim and I'm not about to open that can of worms. I think you and I both know that this has changed the guy. He _will_ hurt us and I'm not about to start a custody battle over a child we both know will be better off with them."

"Jason…" Roy began but was cut off when Jason shook his head.

"It's fine," Jason muttered, turning and beginning to walk away.

Tim looked up just as Jason began to jump the gate. His eyebrows furrowed and he whispered, "Dick…where's he going."

"I don't know," Dick replied. For some reason, Tim could hear an icy sound in his voice. Almost like Ra's' cold voice, which made him begin to shake with anxiety. He leaned against his brother and bit his lip hard.

"Why is he leaving?" Tim muttered so quietly, no one could hear him. He wanted to chase after him and ask, but his legs felt so weak he thought he would probably collapse from exhaustion.

"We should go," Bruce's voice stated, "Before any assassin show up."

The two older males nodded, Tim still staring at Jason's retreating back. He felt Dick lift him, but he was thinking so hard he didn't even notice when he was loaded into the bat-wing. It made him wonder…why did Jason always have to leave? Why wouldn't he stay with them? It wasn't fair and it almost made the boy begin to cry again and he actually did. He didn't know why he felt like he had to cry, but he didn't tell them why he was actually crying. He just let Dick hug him and tell him everything was ok.

But it wasn't ok. It always seemed like it was one step forward and two steps back with Jason. He would get so close to the family, only to rip himself away again. And every time he would, it hurt _so_ much.

Finally, Tim rested his head against in the crook of Dick's neck, sighing sleepily. Closing his eyes slowly, he couldn't help the feeling of relaxation wash over him. One he hadn't had in a long time…

But, it was short lived when he started thinking…thinking about why Jason had left.

Because we all know how hard it is to sleep when there's something terribly wrong.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

You didn't honestly think that there wouldn't be a part three to this story, did you? Ok, I have to admit there actually wasn't going to be, but then I got the idea to write a multi. chapter story about Tim's recovery and how Dick doesn't want Jason or Roy around Tim. I think it'll make a pretty good story, so I should have that posted in a few weeks. I hope you liked part two though! It was a lot of fun to write and all of the review were great! So, thanks for reading a please review!_**  
**_


	13. Notice!

I posted part three on my profile! It's named "I'll Be Alright. One Day. Someday. Just Not Today". Enjoy!


End file.
